Mr Lonely
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Desde ese "beso", ya no sé qué pensar. ¿Será qué está jugando con los sentimientos de todos, o es demasiado tonto para no darse cuenta de lo qué provoca en los demás? Basado en el Extra "La embajada de Islandia en México, está en Estados Unidos" Dedicado al guest Danni. ¡Extras y una hada cejona! ¡Saludos, Texas! ;D Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Mr Lonely

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**Nota aclaratoria de la autora** **RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **Los personajes de la serie de Hetalia: __Axis Powers_ no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

¡Más vale tarde que nunca! xD Como les prometí hace muuuucho tiempo, aquí está la continuación de_ "And he will be loved"_, aunque básicamente me basé en el Extra _"La embajada de Islandia en México, está en Estados Unidos."_

Debo aclarar que el título es en parte gracias a**_ Sakhory_**, ya que ella nos dio la idea en uno de sus reviewses, diciendo que Islandia es un _"Forever Alone"_ xD ¡Gracias! :D

Las canciones usadas en este fanfic son sólo para entretenimiento, no para lucro. Al final pondré cuáles son. n.n

Este One-Shot está dedicado al _guest** Danni**_, ya que le gusta Dinamarca. Pero más que nada, para reconocer su esfuerzo de dejarnos review en cada fanfic qué hemos publicado, especialmente en_ "Sabor a mí"_, y eso es algo que no podemos dejar pasar por alto. Así que_** Danni**_, considérate afortunado, ya qué serás el único al qué exclusivamente le dedicaremos un fic de la Saga Nórdica.

Por cierto, si alguien desea agregarme al facebook, cosa que sé que no sucederá xD, el mío es **RutLance CF**, por si a alguien le interesa. Ya que la tonta autora no puede escribir si no hay nadie qué la esté molestando. u.u De paso, podrían leer los Extras de _"Le dije al corazón"_ y una qué otra tontería, como la del crossover de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ con _Hetalia_, la cuál ya la hicimos una serie de drabbles. (¡Pobre Wellington! Y no se diga de los demás, principalmente a Nuevo México, a ese sí le llueve sobre mojado. xD)

_Jesús Alejandro Arlington_ es mi_** OC** _de_ Texas_, y creo que él fue uno de los motivos por el que escribo de Hetalia, pese a que no me gusta ni la serie ni el manga.

En fin, me tardaré un poco con los _**Extras**_ porqué necesito organizarlos, sólo en caso de qué deseen leerlos, claro está.

Disfruten el One-Shot. ;D

* * *

**Mr. Lonely.**

Todas las naciones se hallaban reunidas en el **"George R. Brown"** Convention Center, ubicado en Houston, Texas; lugar donde Estados Unidos los había convocado de urgencia. Nadie sabía con exactitud el porqué los llamó de emergencia, y en especial, en un sitio no relacionado con la** ONU**, u otros organismos parecidos...

- ¡Este lugar está enorme!- Exclamó Italia Veneciano, alzó la cabeza, y luego se echó a correr.- ¡Ve! ¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Podríamos hacer una fiesta aquí, llenarlo de chicas lindas y aún sobraría espacio, ve!-

- ¡Yo apoyo la moción!- Se alzó Francia de su asiento, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- Es un crimen en contra del amour organizar una fiesta y no tomar en cuenta la indispensable presencia de tan divinas bellezas.-

No era que le molestara, pero ¿acaso era necesario que salieran con sus tonterías? ¡Se supone que estaban en una reunión de emergencia, no en una plaza de la ciudad! Suspiró agobiando, ¿porqué Estados Unidos no aparecía de una buena vez y les decía el motivo de la reunión para irse más rápidamente a sus casas? No es que tuviera mucho qué hacer, pero la mayoría de estas personas le parecían patéticas...

- Stupid frog! ¿Acaso no tienes otra cosa en qué pensar?- Inglaterra se levantó de su asiento y a zancadas se acercó al francés, quién ya planeaba un menú con el italiano.- ¡Nadie va a hacer una fiesta!-

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Este criminal quiere terminar con la diversión!- Comenzó a gritar Francia en lo que Arthur forcejeaba con él, tratando de quitarle el menú de las manos.

No podía creer esto, ¿porqué no había mandado a alguien más en su lugar a esta reunión? ¿Porqué, porqué? De pronto, sentió que le tocaban repentinamente en el hombro, y volteó a ver a Dinamarca, que se hallaba sentado a un lado suyo...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Mathias?-

- Is, ¿no crees qué el lugar de México está muy cerca de Estados Unidos?-

¡No, ahí no! Para el infortunio de Islandia, Dinamarca aún seguía con esa estupidez de qué estaba completamente enamorado de México. Pero esta vez tenía razón, el sitio destinado para México estaba a un lado de Estados Unidos; el de Rusia se encontraba justamente al otro extremo de la mesa de reuniones, digamos que de frente a frente de Estados Unidos. Y sus lugares estaban casi al centro del lado izquierdo, lo que les daba una perfecta visión de cómo estaban todas las naciones repartidas a lo largo de la mesa...

Y realmente no le incumbía el porqué México está a un lado de Estados Unidos, aunque recordaba que hace apenas unos días, en su embajada para ser precisos, le contó algo al respecto...

- Tal vez es porqué está enamorado de él.- Le respondió como si nada.

Si se lo permitieran, Islandia les recordaría que Dinamarca está loco como una cabra, y él más aún al decirle eso...

- **_¿¡QUÉ!?_**- Gritó apretando con fuerza de su hombro y poniendo una cara de lunático, mientras el resto se les quedaban viendo, intrigados.

Dinamarca se dio cuenta de qué llamó la atención de todos, ya que dejó de apretar a Islandia y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento. Al parecer, debió darse cuenta de que si alguien tenía más ventaja que él, ese era Estados Unidos. O Rusia, no lo sabía, ¿qué rayos era lo que le veían a México? Era una nación como cualquier otra, o al menos, eso pensaba el islandés...

- **_¡NECESITO LLEVAR A ISLANDIA A LA ENFERMERÍA!_**- Gritó de pronto, y sin que nadie dijera nada o reaccionara, lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó del enorme salón.

No apenas cerró las puertas, cuando puso de espaldas a Emil contra la pared. Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando retrocedió, se llevó una mano a la barbilla y comenzó a caminar en círculos...

- Sí puedo con Rusia, aunque la última vez perdí por un estornudo.- Empezó a decir preocupado_._- Pero con Estados Unidos necesitaré más que fuerza.-

- ¿No crees que hubiera sido más fácil decir que**_ TÚ_** necesitabas ir a la enfermería para salir de la junta?- Comenzó a decirle para hacerlo razonar.- Si tanto querías sentarte a un lado de él, le hubieras pedido a alguien más que cambiaran de asientos, ¿no lo crees, Mathias?-

Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero le pareció escuchar una serie de carcajadas provenientes del salón, seguidas por varios gritos y uno que otro golpe...

- ¡Eso es!- Volteó a ver al danés, qué tenía una expresión feliz en el rostro.- ¡Necesito una distracción!-

Oh, no. No le gustó para nada cómo sonó eso...

- Y sé quién puede ayudarme.- Y obviamente, la mirada en su rostro no le inspiró nada bueno.

- No.- Lo amenazó.- Lo que planeas hacer, olvídalo. No voy a ser parte de eso.-

- Como Rey del Norte de Europa, te lo ordeno. ¡Vas a ayudarme!- Y no le dejó responder, ya que le puso una mano sobre la boca, en lo que parecía que lo estaba desvistiendo.

Forcejeó y trató de gritar, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles...

Todas las personas tienen dignidad, hasta que ésta les es cruelmente arrebatada, o la intercambian por una recompensa inmediata. Pero lo que le estaba pasando a Islandia en ese momento, no tenía perdón...

- Tú sólo entra y distráelos, en lo que me llevo a México lejos de aquí.- Le dijo antes de aventarlo contra las puertas y soltarle una patada.- ¡Cuento contigo, Is!-

***PAS***

Y antes de que los presentes en la junta pudieran reaccionar, Islandia entró rodando y haciendo chuza con algunas naciones, las cuáles salieron volando como pinos de boliche...

- _**WHAT THE...!?**_- Inglaterra estuvo a punto de reclamar la propicia interrupción de la reunión, pero se quedó inmóvil desde su sitio al ver lo qué entró a la sala.

Islandia se incorporó como pudo, maldiciendo al dinamarqués con cada fibra de su ser, cuando se dio cuenta de qué todos lo miraban fijamente...

- ¿Mmm mm mmmm mmm mmm?- Les preguntó, y se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar claramente con el traje puesto.

- **_BLOODY HELL!_**- Gritó sorprendido en extremo el británico, mientras le señalaba con el dedo.-_** WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?**_-

- Oh, my God!- Alfred se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendido ante el hallazgo.- Can it be?-

- Da.- Rusia sonrió y tomó su grifo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Es acaso... un pingüino rojo?- Comentó Alemania, haciendo que Emil diera un saltito hacia atrás.

- ¡Ve! ¡Es muy lindo!-

Japón no dijo nada, sólo le tomó una foto, deslumbrando al islandés.

- _**¡YO LO QUIERO, ARU!**_- Gritó emocionado Yao, al tiempo que sacaba su wok para noquearlo.

-_** ¡MMMMM MM MMM, MMMM!**_- Los amenazó, pero parecía que nadie podía entenderle.

-_ The Hero must have it!_-

- _Creo que deberíamos atraparlo y estudiarlo como espécimen._-

- _Sería una buena mascota._-

- _¡Ve!_-

Y antes de que otra cosa ocurriera, Islandia se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo de la sala de reunión...

- _Catch him!_- Y todos se abalanzaron en tropel para ver quién se quedaba con el extraño pingüino rojo gigante.

El traje no le permitía correr con toda libertad aunque corriera con todas sus fuerzas, dobló una esquina a la vez que volteaba a ver si alguien le pisaba los talones...

***PAS***

Qué no se fijó que chocó contra otra persona...

- ¡Ouch!- Lo oyó quejarse.- ¿Sabías que no debes co...?-

Se quedó sin palabras al verlo, qué sólo atinó a parpadear un par de veces. Islandia comenzó a mover los brazos, tratando de encontrar el cierre del traje para quitárselo, cuando oyeron sonoras pisadas como coces de caballos...

- ¿Y ora?- Se levantó y avanzó hasta la esquina del pasillo.

- ¡México!- Llegaron en montón.- ¿No viste a una especie rara de pingüino rojo correr por estos rumbos?-

Y a como Dios le dio a entender, Chema se atravesó en el pasillo, apoyando su brazo en la entrada para no dejarlos entrar a donde estaba Islandia...

- Sí, se fue por ese otro lado.- Les señaló el pasillo de la derecha.- Y se veía que llevaba prisa, ya casi volaba de tanto aletear la pobre cosa.-

- ¡Un pingüino que vuela! Su estructura anatómica debe estar más desarrollada que las demás especies.- Razonó Ludwig.

Y sin decir nada, se fueron corriendo por donde les señalara el mexicano...

- ¡Ah, qué tipos estos!- Se rascó la cabeza y se regresó a donde estaba el otro.- ¡Listo! Ya se fueron, compañero.-

Pero al ver que el otro no le respondía, moviendo repetidamente los brazos, decidió quitarle el la cabeza del disfraz, llevándose una sorpresa...

- ¡Chato!- Dejó la cabeza de pingüino a un lado.- ¿Porqué estás vestido así?-

- _**¡FUE CULPA DE DINAMARCA, ÉL ME VISTIÓ ASÍ!**_- Le gritó molesto e intentaba quitarse el traje con gran desesperación, sin alcanzar el cierre.- _**¡MALDITA COSA!**_-

- Deja te ayudo.- Comenzó a bajarle el cierre, más de pronto se detuvo, desviando la mirada.- Chato.-

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó irritado.

- ¿Y tu ropa?-

- No lo sé, Mathias me la quitó, y no tengo ni idea de donde la tenga.- Contestó enfurruñado.- Damn! ¡No puedo salir vestido así!-

Chema se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se le ocurrió una idea...

- Ven conmigo, Chato.- Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló consigo.

- Hey, ¿a donde vamos?-

- Tú sólo ven conmigo.- Le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

**.~o0o~.**

Ambos países salían de una tienda de ropa, de la cuál Emil se consiguió algunas prendas de vestir, pagadas por el mexicano...

- Ya, quita esa cara de bote machucado.- José María Itzae le revolvió los cabellos al verlo con el ceño fruncido.- Al menos, esas ropas son mejores que el traje de pingüino.-

Islandia se le quedó viendo fijamente molesto, traía puesto unos shorts de mezclilla, y una playera celeste...

- Sólo un niño usaría esta ropa tan simple.- Se quejó.

Comenzó a criticarlo por su mala elección de ropas, hasta que vio a un grupo de turistas vestidos con prendas similares y en sandalias, callándose al instante...

- Tú tranquilo, Chato.- México le puso una mano al hombro.- Además, hace mucho calor como para estar con ropas muy calientes.-

- Bueno, tenemos qué volver a la junta.- Comentó molesto Islandia.- O se enojarán con nosotros, ¡cómo si fuera nuestra culpa!-

- Chato.- El moreno checó su reloj.- No creo que a estas alturas haya una junta en este momento. Y por la algabaría de monos que se traían, es seguro que la hayan suspendido.-

- No es posible.- Suspiró desanimado.- Odio que hagan cosas como éstas.- Se volvió a verlo, cruzándose de brazos.- A todo esto, ¿porqué llegaste tarde a la reunión?-

- Tenía un par de asuntos qué resolver antes, por eso le llamé al _Gringo Loco_ para avisarle que llegaría tarde.- Contestó sonriente, más luego borró su sonrisa.- Aunque quedé con Matatías para ir a pescar tras salir de la junta.-

Se quedó en silencio y pensativo, luego alzó la mirada para ver al islandés...

- Oye, si no tienes nada qué hacer, podríamos ir a pescar juntos, digo, aprovechando que ya nada tenemos qué hacer aquí.- Le lanzó la invitación.

- ¿Cómo crees qué iré a pescar contigo así como si nada?- Se dio media vuelta para encaminarse al Centro de Convenciones.- No puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo.-

De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar...

- ¿Diga?-

- _**¿IS?**_- La inconfundible voz de Dinamarca se oía por el otro extremo.- _**¿EN DONDE ESTÁS? ¡NO ENCUENTRO A MÉXICO POR NINGÚN LADO!**_-

Se llevó una mano a la sien al sentir que se le avecinaba un dolor de cabeza, ¿porqué esta clase de cosas le pasaba precisamente a él? Suspiró y le contestó al danés...

- Tranquilo, ha estado conmigo desde hace un buen rato y pues me invitó a ir de pesca, más decliné su invitación.-

- _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_- Volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.-_** ¿¡HAS ESTADO CON MI MÉXICO Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!?**_-

- Dije que ha estado conmigo desde hace un rato, nada más.- Le replicó molesto.- Además, tú tienes la culpa por ponerme ese estúpido traje de pingüino rojo.-

- _¡Ah! Está bien._- Respondió y luego agregó.- _Oye, ¿dijiste qué te invitó a pescar?_-

- Sí, dijo que había quedado contigo para ir a pescar después de la junta.-

- _¡Ah, es cierto! Íbamos a ir a Corpus Christi aprovechando que está cerca de aquí._- Casi se lo imaginó llevándose una mano al mentón.- _Pero los demás podrían seguirnos y robarme la oportunidad de hacer qué México se enamore de mí. Mmm._-

¿Porqué Mathias le llamaba para eso? ¿Porqué tuvo qué ponerle un traje de pingüino rojo y hacer qué cancelaran la reunión? ¿Porqué rayos le gustaba México? ¿Qué rayos le veían a México? De pronto, el grito de Dinamarca lo hizo volver al presente...

- _¡Ya sé!_- Gritó emocionado.- _Escucha, Is. Tú te vas con México y me reportas si algo ocurre, en lo que yo me encargo de estos estorbos, para alcanzarlos después._-

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿otra vez el dinamarqués insistía con lo mismo?...

- ¿Qué? Din, ¿porqué yo tengo qué...?-

- _¡Oh, vamos!_- Se echó a reír el Rey del Norte de Europa.-_ Es muy simple, nadie se fijaría en ti por tu forma tan huraña de ser. Además, me lo debes por acaparar la atención de mi México._-

- _**¡OYE!**_- Estalló.-_** ¡YO NO...!**_-

-_ ¡Cuento contigo, Is!_- Y le colgó.

- Maldito.- Tembló del coraje mientras guardaba su celular.

No pudo más que suspirar tras cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos. No quería hacerlo, pero eso implicaría que nunca se quitaría de encima a Mathias por no ayudarle. Así que no le quedaba de otra...

- México.- Se acercó al moreno que ya poco le faltaba para entrar de nueva cuenta al Centro de Convenciones.

- ¿Sí?- Se volvió a verlo.

- Pues... ya lo pensé mejor, y acepto tu invitación de ir a pescar.- Desvió la mirada, completamente molesto.- Ya que no tengo otros planes hasta que regrese a mi casa.-

- ¡Muy bien, Chato!- Los ojos de Chema brillaban de alegría.- ¡Nomás le pido prestada una nave a Bernardo y nos vamos de volón, pimpón! Te llevaré a ver los lugares más atractivos, y de paso, visitaremos el Mirador de la Flor para llevar algunas flores.-

No le respondió, estaba demasiado irritado como para ponerle atención...

**.~o0o~.**

Tras algunas horas de estar manejando, llegaron a Corpus Christi. Caminaron por las calles llenas de turistas, visitando los lugares a los que José María Itzae lo llevara. Tras descansar un poco y comer algo, rentaron un bote y se alejaron tras equiparse y recibir indicaciones para ir a pescar...

- ¡Ah!- El moreno se estiró, relajando su cuerpo.- ¡Hace mucho qué no salía a pescar!- Se volvió a su acompañante.- ¿Y tú, Emilio?-

- Sí.- Contestó secamente.- Casi no pescamos allá en mi casa.-

- Ya veo.- Le contestó el mexicano.- Me alegra que no se llevara a cabo la junta, últimamente he estado tan estresado.-

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos color chocolate, en lo que Islandia lo veía de reojo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que estuviera ahí, tras cuatro horas de camino, pescando con México? Se juró que golpearía a Dinamarca en la primera oportunidad que tuviera...

- Y no sé.- Se volvió a verlo tras un momento de silencio.- Pero he notado que en las últimas reuniones, algunos se me quedan viendo mucho, y no entiendo porqué.-

Sintió que hervía en coraje, ¿cómo era posible que México no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor? Y no se trataba de una, sino más bien, de tres naciones, y posiblemente más, sin contar a Francia, claro está...

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó entre dientes, en lo qué un aura oscura se expandía a su alrededor.

- No sé, es casi como si...- Se detuvo por un momento, tras pensarlo se sonrió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- ¡Nah! ¡Eso sería imposible! ¡Yo no podría gustarle a nadie! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

- ¿Có... Cómo puedes ser... tan ciego?- Apretó con fuerza los puños el país nórdico.

- ¿Eh?- Sin entender a qué se refería, Chema se volvió a verlo.

No podía soportarlo más, tantos países detrás de él, ¿y no se daba cuenta? Ya no le importaba si Dinamarca estaba o no enamorado, o más bien, no le importaba y no quería seguir metido en problemas ajenos. Eso debía resolverse en ese lugar y en ese momento...

- _**¡ESCUCHA, MÉXICO!**_- Se alzó súbitamente de pie en el bote.-_** ¡TÚ...!**_-

Más eso provocó que la pequeña embarcación comenzara a volcarse...

- _**¡CUIDADO**_!- Gritó el moreno, más fue muy tarde.

Cayeron ambos al agua, y en su intento por salir a la superficie, Islandia no se fijó cuando el filo del bote le golpeó de lleno en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente...

**.~o0o~.**

- Ah.-

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no tenía ni idea de en donde estaba...

- ¿Ah?- Intentó incorporarse, más estaba débil.

- ¡Is!- Reconoció al instante la voz.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Giró la mirada hasta donde estaba Finlandia, quién se veía claramente preocupado por su bienestar. Después, se dio cuenta de que no era el único presente...

- ¿Estás bien, Islandia?- Le preguntó su hermano, sin mostrar ni el más indicio de preocupación ni nada por el estilo.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la sien.- Me siento mareado.-

- Es que se volteó la barca en donde íbamos.- Comenzó a explicar el mexicano, que estaba al pie de la cama.- Y pos, te golpeó en la cabeza lo qué provocó que te desmayaras. Logré sacarte del agua y te dimos respiración de boca a boca en lo que llegaba la ambulancia.-

- ¿Eh? ¿Respiración de boca a boca?- Esas palabras atraparon totalmente su atención, haciendo que el mareo desapareciera.

Por un instante, no oyó lo que decían quiénes estuviesen con él en el cuarto del hospital, ya que su mente sólo estaba concentrada en una sola cosa...

- _"Respiración de boca a boca."_- Pensaba en silencio el islandés.-_ "Pero eso, eso significa..."_-

Y con todo el contexto de la palabra, sabía perfectamente qué significaba eso...

- _"Qué México me besó."_- Y sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo.-_ "Me besó."_-

- Y en sí, no tienes nada malo, al menos, eso dijeron los doctores, por lo que te darán de alta en la mañana.-

- _"Me besó."_- Seguía sin reaccionar, ni oía lo qué le decían.- _"México... me... besó..."_-

- ¿Te enc'entras b'en?- Le preguntó Suecia al verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? S-Sí.- Contestó con duda, cosa que notó el sueco, más no dijo nada.

- ¿Entoces qué piensas hacer, Is?- Le preguntó Finlandia.

- ¿Hacer?- Preguntó confundido.- ¿Hacer qué?-

- Sobre irte a tu casa, hermanito.- Le contestó Noruega.- Nosotros tenemos qué irnos hoy mismo, pero tú tienes qué quedarte hasta mañana.

- Y podría ser malo que abordaras un avión de inmediato, son muchas horas de vuelo por si tienes alguna recaída o consecuencia a causa del golpe.- Tino se veía un poco angustiado.- Y no nos gustaría qué te pasara algo malo.-

No podía pensar con claridad, por un lado ellos tenían razón, y por el otro, sólo sentía que se le erizaba la piel al recordar...

- Yo podría hacerme cargo del Chato en lo que se recupera.- Comentó alegremente José María Itzae.- Además, de que fue mi culpa en primer lugar, por pedirle qué fuera a pescar conmigo.-

- No lo sé, no creo que debas...- Empezó a decir Noruega, más fue interrumpido.

- ¡Yo creo que es una excelente idea, México!- Gritó de pronto Dinamarca.- ¿No lo creen, chicos?-

Todos voltearon a ver al danés, quién tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, casi como si tuviera un plan en mente...

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso?- Le preguntó el noruego, yendo al grano.

- Es simple, México vive muy cerca de aquí y puede encargarse de Is, mientras nosotros no estemos.- Alzó el pulgar emocionado.- Así no habrá problemas.-

- Bueno, viéndolo de ese modo.- Tino se volvió hacia Chema.- ¿De verdad podrías encargarte, México? No quisiéramos que fuera una molestia para ti.-

- ¡Claro que no, Tinito!- Le alborotó los cabellos a Islandia, qué de repente sintió un escalofrío al sentir la mano del moreno en su cabeza.- Ustedes no se preocupen, si algo acontece, yo respondo.-

Se voltearon a ver entre sí, y accedieron a la petición del mexicano. Sin embargo, Dinamarca se acercó al islandés para hablarle en voz baja...

- Sirve que de ese modo vigilas mejor a México.- Se acomodó un par de cabellos que le cayeron en la frente.- ¿Verdad que soy muy inteligente?-

-_ ¡No te pienso...!_- Gruñó.

- ¡Muy bien, Is!- Lo interrumpió dándole una palmada en la espalda.- Tú tienes qué descansar, lo qué significa que tenemos qué irnos. ¿No es cierto?-

- Así es, Emil. Descansa.-

Salieron de la habitación, dejando solo al más joven de los nórdicos. Islandia suspiró, y su mente traicionera le hizo volver a pensar en lo mismo...

- México me besó.- Y se llevó una mano a la boca, frotándose suavemente los labios con sus dedos.

Se le empezaron a sonrojar las mejillas, sintiendo la cabeza pesada. Posiblemente sí necesitaba descansar como le habían dicho, al cabo que México se haría cargo de él, o al menos, eso fue lo que dijo...

- Pero, si México quiere que me quede con él.- Sintió que el corazón le latía muy lentamente.- Entonces, ¿le gustó besarme?-

Se quedó pasmado al oír las palabras que pronunciara su boca y se cubrió con la sábana...

- **_¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_**- Se dejó caer en la cama.- ¡Debo dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías!-

Se recostó sobre uno de sus costados, no entendía, ¿porqué rayos estaba pensando en eso? ¿Y porqué de repente se sonrojaba y le pesaba la cabeza?...

- Debe ser por el golpe, nada más.- Razonó.

Decidió entonces dormir, no se iba romper la cabeza por estar pensando en banalidades y estupideces...

**_~¿Pero de qué manera? Me estuve preguntando. Yo qué ni lo pensaba, ni me lo presentí. No puedo estar sin verte, siempre te estoy soñando. ¿Qué me estará pasando? Ya no vivo sin ti.~_**

**.~o0o~.**

Al día siguiente lo dieron de alta, tal y como le habían dicho. José María Itzae ya lo estaba esperando en la recepción del hospital, por lo que lo llevó a comer a una cafetería...

- Oye, Chato.-

- ¿Qué quieres?- Trató de ser rudo con él, pero sólo desvió la mirada sin poder evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Pues.- Se llevó una mano a la nuca.- Es que tenía planeado llevarte directamente a mi casa, pero ayer uno de mis carnales me pidió un favor, y pues, no me pude negar ya que estamos cerca de ese lugar. ¿No tendrías inconveniente si nos desviamos del camino un par de horas? Igual, McAllen no queda muy lejos de mi casa.-

Quiso decirle que no, que no quería estar a un lado de él para no repetir esas extrañas sensaciones y raros pensamientos. Quería ya volver a su casa y encerrarse los próximos meses sin volver a tener contacto con alguien más...

- Está bien.- Lo traicionó su boca y sudó frío al darse cuenta de ello.

- ¡Qué bien!- Le sonrió y no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón le saltaba del pecho al verlo.- Nos iremos apenas terminemos de comer.-

Y se maldijo internamente por tener tan poco control sobre sus impulsos...

_**~I can't fight this feeling any longer. And yet, I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship, has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show.~**_

**.~o0o~.**

_**~Escápate conmigo, vente, juntos vamos a volar.~**_

- _Escápate, escápate._- Cantaba Chema el coro de la canción de la radio mientras manejaba, en lo qué Islandia no hacía más qué temblar al oírla, ya que le hacía recordar cosas que quería olvidar.

**_~No esperes a mañana, si me quieres, no lo pienses más. Escápate. Te espera un mundo lleno de amor, de fantasías y realidad.~_**

Se detuvieron en una gasolinera para llenar el tanque de la camioneta y no tener qué quedarse varados en el camino. Mientras caminaban para estirar un poco las piernas, Chema señaló algo que estaba tirado en el piso...

- ¡Mira, Chato!- Le dijo sonriente.- ¡Son chochas!-

- ¿Qué?- Alzó una ceja confundido.

- Así les llamamos a las flores de pita.- Se puso de cuclillas frente a la rama llena de esas flores, sin tocarlas.- Son amargas, pero muy sabrosas cuando las guisas, ya sea con huevo y/o salsa.-

Se puso de pie y entró al establecimiento para pagar la gasolina. Islandia se le quedó viendo a la rama y sin pensarlo, la cargó y la metió dentro de la camioneta, justo detrás de los asientos. Apenas el moreno terminara de cargar la gasolina, emprendió la marcha y continuaron viajando por el Valle del Río Grande...

- ¿Y cómo te has sentido, Emilio?- Le preguntó José María intentando hacerle plática al más joven.- ¿No te sientes cansado o algo por el estilo?-

- No, estoy bien.- Contestó con voz baja.- Por cierto, subí las flores que me mostraste a la camioneta.-

- ¡Ah, qué rico!- Chema sonrió ante la noticia.- Cuando lleguemos a mi casa, las guisaré junto con unos frijolitos... **_¿¡QUÉ!?_**-

Por la impresión, perdió momentáneamente el control del vehículo, zigzagueando por la carretera, con la fortuna de qué no vinieran más autos. Por lo que se orilló y apagó la camioneta. Sin embargo, un policía qué se hallaba estacionado tras un enorme anuncio del camino los vio, se acomodó su casco y encendió su motocicleta...

- ¡Oye!- Se quejó Islandia por el zarandeo repentino.- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-

- Dime qué, dime qué no fue-fue-fueron...- Tragó saliva nervioso, tratando de quitarse el cinturón.- Qué no fueron las flores qué te mostré.-

- Sí.- Contestó como si nada, sin entender el proceder del mexicano.- ¿Porqué?-

Y antes de poder responderle, oyeron la sirena resonar. México se asomó por el espejo retrovisor y se persignó al ver al policía motorizado acercarse...

- Escucha, Chato.- Temblando ligeramente, trató de advertirle al otro.- Hagas lo que hagas, cuida bien lo que digas y si puedes, no hables.- Y por estar tan concentrado en aconsejarlo, no se dio cuenta de que el policía estaba frente a la ventana.- Estos policías son unos malditos aprovechados que no les importa...-

- Ejem.-

Poniéndose azul, lentamente volvió la mirada para asustarse aún más...

-_** ¡Te-Texas!**_-

- ¡Ah, con qué eres tú, México!- Dijo dándole una mirada reprobatoria.- ¿Se puede saber what are you doing here, y poniendo en peligro la vida de ese niño?-

- ¿A quién le llamas_ "niño"_?- Frunció el ceño el islandés al ser llamado así.

- ¡Tran-tranquilo!- El moreno trató de calmarlo para no empeorar más la situación.- Este, noso-nosotros estamos de paso y, y ...-

Pero ante el ojo observador del ranger, no se le escapaba que algo se traían esos dos...

- Bajen de la camioneta, please.- Les ordenó.

Decir que se le revolvió el estómago, era poco comparado con lo qué ocurría con el mexicano al bajar del vehículo y ponerse a rezar. El texano abrió una de las puertas laterales, encontrándose con las flores de pita...

- Tú sabes que **_ESTO_ **está prohibido.- Comentó Jesús Alejandro al cerrar la puerta con fuerza.- ¿Qué tienes qué decir al respecto?-

- Bu-Bueno, yo...- Temblaba José María Itzae, sin poder pensar en una respuesta.

- Son sólo unas estúpidas flores qué estaban en el piso.- Lo interrumpió Emil, haciendo que el moreno se pusiera pálido al oírlo.- No es la gran cosa.-

Texas se acercó a paso lento hasta donde estaban ambas naciones, deteniéndose frente a ellos y mirándolos hacia abajo...

- De rodillas al suelo y con las manos en la nuca.- Les ordenó.

México de inmediato obedeció para evitar contrariar al estado americano, haciéndolo de manera silenciosa al sentir el abrasivo calor de la carretera...

- Usted está loco.- Le respondió Islandia, más aún porqué traía las ropas que Chema le había comprado.- No hemos hecho nada malo como para decirnos tal cosa. Además, tú sólo eres un estado cualquiera.-

Y sin saber como, terminó recostado en el piso con la cara al suelo, a una temperatura mayor a los 102º F, mientras qué Texas le ponía las esposas y le leía sus derechos...

- **_¡ESTO ES UN ATROPELLO!_**- Forcejeaba inútilmente tratando de soltarse.- _**¡ME QUEJARÉ EN LA PRÓXIMA JUNTA DE LA ONU Y LO REPORTARÉ A DERECHOS HUMANOS!**_-

- Por eso te dije que no dijeras nada, Chato.- Habló en voz baja José María sin moverse de su sitio.

Alzando al país nórdico del suelo, el texano lo metió dentro de la camioneta...

- Sube, José María y síganme.- Le advirtió.- Y más vale que ni piensen en huir. Sé que Bernardo te prestó una de sus camionetas.-

Volvió a montar su motocicleta, y avanzó por la ardiente carretera, seguido por ambos países...

**.~o0o~.**

Momentos después, ambas naciones se encontraban tras las rejas...

- Tranquilo, Emilio, qué ya le llamé a alguien para que nos saque de aquí.- Intentaba México calmar al país nórdico.

- ¿Cómo quieres qué me calme?- Le gritó molesto.- ¡Nos arrestaron injustamente! ¡Y todo por unas flores!-

- Bueno, es que la flor de pita es la flor oficial del estado de Texas, además de que aparece en su escudo.- Le explicó el moreno.- Está prohibido cortarla de la palma pita o palma yuca, y/o recogerla del suelo. Nomás por eso son $500 dólares de multa.-

- ¿Y porqué no me dijiste antes?- Le reclamó.

- ¡Eso era lo qué iba a hacer!- Le contestó angustiado el mexicano.- ¡Pero no tuve chance de nada!-

- ¡Vaya!- Se oyó una voz alegre.- ¿Se la están pasando bien?-

- ¡Tamaulipas!- Gritó Chema al reconocer al estado fronterizo.

- El mismo, Chema, el mismo.- Le saludó inclinando levemente su sombrero.- ¿Y 'ora? ¿Pos qué hiciste para enojar a Chuy?-

-**_ ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, STUPID!_**- Le gritó molesto Texas, en lo qué abría la celda.- Rafael ya pagó la fianza. Pueden salir.-

- Ah, menos mal que estabas cerca, Rafa.- Se acercó al tamaulipeco y lo saludó efusivamente, tal y como saludan en su tierra.- ¿Cómo has estado?-

- Al menos, mejor que tú, Chema.- Y se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Islandia no pudo menos qué sentirse un poco molesto al verlos a los dos platicar muy amenamente, por lo qué desvió la mirada en lo qué caminaban por el pasillo, rumbo a la oficina de la jefatura de policía...

- México, I need to talk to you for a moment.- Lo detuvo Jesús Alejandro antes de qué otra cosa ocurriera.

- De acuerdo.- Y se metieron dentro de una oficina.

Cualquiera que lo viera, diría qué parecía más un león enjaulado, desesperado por alcanzar su libertad, ¿porqué México era así, tan abierto con todo aquél que le hablara? Torció más la boca y apretaba los puños con fuerza...

- Tranquilo, monito.- Tamaulipas le acarició los cabellos, alborotándoselos juguetonamente.- Chuy no le va a hacer nada malo.-

- No me llames así, ni siquiera te conozco.- Se quitó la mano del descendiente de la Huasteca.- Yo soy una nación, por si no te has dado cuenta.-

- Mira, si sigues con esa actitud sólo conseguirás meterte en más problemas.- Rafael se cruzó de brazos.- Yo sé lo qué te digo. Y estoy casi 100% seguro de que los arrestaron por tu culpa.-

El tamaulipeco se echó a reír al ver la expresión en el rostro del islandés al ver qué estaba en lo cierto. Emil iba apenas a reclamarle, cuando los otros dos salieron de la oficina...

- ¡Bien! Creo qué ya es hora de irnos, Chato.- Le sonrió Chema tranquilamente.

- Yo también ya me voy.- Se estiró Tamaulipas y se dirigió a Texas.- Nos vemos, _hermanito mayor_. A'i les daré tus saludos a los carnales.-

Y antes de qué pudiera reclamarle, una minivan se acercaba a una peligrosa velocidad...

***PAS***

La minivan golpeó la motocicleta de Jesús Alejandro, la cuál salió volando e impactó contra la pared de la jefatura, rompiendo en pedazos las grandes ventanas. Tanto Texas como Rafael lograron agacharse para evitar que los vidrios los lastimaran, mientras qué México jaló con él a Islandia, aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared. Y no pudo evitar detectar el aroma que emanaba de la piel del mexicano...

- ¿Pero qué...?-

La minivan se estacionó en la zona de incapacitados, ocupando tres espacios. De ella bajó Alfred F. Jones, con su típica sonrisa...

- **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! The Hero has arrive!_**- Entró de inmediato y se puso muy serio.- What's happening here?-

- Tienes 5 segundos para quitar esa minivan de la zona de incapacitados y estacionarte bien,_ Alfred F. Jones_.- Lo amenazó el texano, quién ya estaba anotando en la libreta de multas los daños causados por Estados Unidos apenas se puso de pie.- **_NOW!_**-

- Y-Yes!- Y Alfred corrió con prisa para no enojar aún más a Texas.

- ¡Ah, qué Gringo este!- Se echó a reír Rafael mientras se sacudía los vidrios de encima.- ¿Estás bien, Chuy? ¿Chema?-

- Cállate, si no quieres compartir la celda con Jones.-

- Yo estoy bien.- Le contestó José María y luego miró a Emil, quién no se movía de su sitio.- ¿Te encuentras bien, Islandia?-

Un escalofrío lo sacudió por completo al notar la voz del moreno con un tono sensual y en cierto modo, atractivo. Desvió la mirada al sentir que sus mejillas ardían del sonrojo...

- S-Sí.- Contestó con voz pausada.- E-Estoy bien.-

- Qué bien.- Le sonrió cerrando los ojos.- ¿Pasa algo?-

- Quítate.- Le habló bruscamente.- Tenemos qué irnos, ¿no?-

- Ah, cierto.- Se separó de él, dándole su espacio.- Cuando gustes, nos vamos. ¿De acuerdo?-

Sólo asintió con la cabeza, y apenas se alejó un poco de su rango de visión, no evitó soltar el aire que ignoraba mantenía retenido dentro de su pecho. Se le enchinó la piel ante el recuerdo del aroma de México, no era chocolate ni tequila, como al igual que muchos, pensaba. Olía a tierra, tierra mojada, a esa esencia que emitían los campos al ser bendecidos por el agua del cielo. Y a vida, a la vida nueva que brotaba de las entrañas de los suelos y se abría paso al sol. A una brisa fresca que le acariciaba los cabellos y lo hacía sentir irremediablemente tranquilo...

**_~No lo puedo creer. Las flores ahora tienen un sentido. El viento es el mejor de mis amigos, me arrastra el aroma de su piel.~_**

- ¿De donde proviene esa canción?- Se preguntó confundido mirando a todas partes.

**.~o0o~.**

Tras despedirse de Tamaulipas, y dejar a Alfred bajo la custodia de Texas, México e Islandia lograron llegar a la ciudad de McAllen para realizar el favor que le habían pedido al primero. Tras pasar al Mercado de Abastos y cargar con un par de cajas, cruzaron la frontera atravesando Reynosa y encaminándose rumbo a Nuevo León...

- Ya llegamos.- Anunció José María deteniendo la camioneta tras varias horas de camino en una especie de hacienda o rancho.

Un par de personas se acercaron para recibir a los recién llegados...

- ¡Hey, Chema!- Gritaron para llamar la atención de los dos.

- ¡Argentina!- Sonrió al verlos y se apresuró a abrazarlos.- ¡Leticia! ¿Cómo han estado?-

- Pues tú sabes, Chema, portándonos mal como siempre.- Comentó Guatemala.

Se echaron a reír los tres, Islandia se acercó a ellos, un poco molesto por sentirse fuera de lugar, lo cuál no evitó hacerlo evidente...

- ¿Interrumpo?-

- ¡Ah, no, claro que no, Chato!- México le puso una mano al hombro y lo jaló un poco hacía él.- Carnales, Islandia viene conmigo, ya que tuvimos un accidente, y pues, me lo encargaron.-

- ¡Ah! ¿Andas de niñero entonces, Chema?- Bromeó Diego.

- No soy un niño.- Frunció el ceño, molesto de que le volvieran a llamar así.- Soy la República de Islandia.-

- Tranquilo, Emilio.- El moreno le alborotó los cabellos.- Sólo están burlándose de mí.- Se dirigió a los otros dos.- Traje lo que me pidieron.-

- ¡Qué bien!- Saltó Leticia de la emoción.- ¿Van a quedarse a la fiesta, verdad? Sólo por ustedes la estamos haciendo.-

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido el país nórdico.- ¿Porqué por nosotros?-

- No importa.- Diego se acercó a la camioneta y comenzó a sacar una de las cajas.- Los demás nos están esperando dentro.-

- ¿Entonces qué esperamos?- Contestó Chema alegremente, aceptando la invitación y cargando la otra caja.- ¡Vamos!-

Y sin saber qué esperarse, el islandés siguió a los latinos...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Hey, familia!- Argentina gritó para llamar la atención del resto de las naciones latinoamericanas qué se hallaban presentes.- ¡Mirad quién os caído de sorpresa!-

Al ver entrar a México, todos se acercaron para saludarlo y abrazarlo efusivamente...

- Oye, México.- El aludido volteó a ver a Fabio.- ¿Es cierto qué Texas volvió a encerrarte, junto con el niño qué estás cuidando?-

- **_¡NO SOY UN NIÑO!_**- Gritó molesto el país nórdico, pero nadie parecía oírlo.

- ¡Ay! ¿A poco ya se enteraron?-

- ¡Claro que sí!- Le contestó Juan de Dios, la personificación de Costa Rica.- Es por eso qué hicimos la fiesta, para celebrar la primera vez que lo encierran en la cárcel.-

Todos se echaron a reír a carcajadas y alzaron sus bebidas para brindar por la ocasión...

- _Qué... idiotas._- Islandia no podía creer que estuvieran celebrando por una trivialidad.

- Otra victoria para Texas.- Sergio, la personificación de Nicaragua le soltó una palmada al país azteca.- Si ya sabes qué te va mal con él, ¿porqué sigues apareciendo allá?-

- Malagradecidos.- Se aproximó a donde estaban las cajas qué le habían encargado.- Y yo que les traje esto.-

Sobre una mesa, destapó una de las cajas, dejando ver plátano macho en distintos grados de maduración. Desde verde hasta negros de tan maduros qué estaban...

- ¡José María!- Martín, la personificación de Puerto Rico, se le aventó encima y comenzó a besarlo en las mejillas.- _¿Cómo supiste?_-

- ¡Charros, charros!- Trataba de quitarse de encima al estado libre asociado americano.- ¡Yo no me llevo así contigo, Martín!-

Ante la escena, no podía hacer más que fruncir el ceño y apretar con fuerza los puños, por lo qué no sintió cuando alguien se detuvo a un lado de él, con una cerveza en mano...

- ¿Qué? ¿Le queréis dar un beso?-

- ¿Eh?- Se volvió para ver a Argentina.- No sé de qué diablos hablas.-

- ¡Oh, vamos, chico!- Diego le volvió a dar un trago a su cerveza.- Sois tan obvio, desde que llegaron, has estado matando con la mirada a cualquiera qué se le acerque.-

- Déjame en paz.- Dijo alejándose del país latino.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba Chema, quién estuviera ayudando a cocinar el plátano macho que había traído, además de sentirse incómodo al estar rodeado de las naciones del continente americano...

- Hey, Chato.- Vio que estaba cortando un plátano cuya cáscara estaba completamente negra.- ¿No quieres un poco de plátano frito con mantequilla?-

- Esa cosa no sirve.- Emil señaló las rebanadas de la fruta tropical.

- ¡Claro qué no, está en su punto más sabroso!- Reclamó Guatemala y le puso enfrente un plato con rebanadas ya fritas de plátano macho.- Prueba un poco.-

Ante la sonrisa de ambas naciones latinas, el islandés tomó una rebanada para comérsela, aunque con un poco de disgusto al saber qué era de plátanos casi descompuestos...

- Sabe a papa dulce.-

- ¡Ay, niño!- Inés, la personificación de Perú, se acercó con un platillo en mano.- ¿Porqué no pruebas el mío?-

Y sin darle tiempo siquiera de responder, le metió una cucharada de pastel horneado de plátano macho con frijoles negros a la fuerza...

- ¿Verdad qué está sabroso?- Le preguntó ansiosa de saber su respuesta.

- Y no has probado este arroz.- Clementina, la personificación de Venezuela, también lo forzó a comer arroz frito con plátano macho.- ¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad qué sabe mejor?-

El pobre de Islandia trataba de tomar un poco de aire, más no le fue esto posible porqué otros países latinos llegaron con sus propios platillos regionales y le daban a probar un poco, casi ahogándolo en el proceso...

- Al menos, póngale un babero al niño, se está ahogando en su propia baba.- Se rió Marcela, la personificación de Chile, al verlo en tal estado.

- Ya déjenlo en paz.- Chema salió al rescate del nórdico.- Sólo harán que se enoje el Chato.-

- ¡Ay, Chema! Si sólo le estábamos dando una probadita.- Inés no desaprovechó la oportunidad de acercarse al mexicano.

- Sí, como sea.- José María se apartó de la mesa y se juntó con Nicaragua y Costa Rica.- ¿Porqué no han puesto algo de música?-

- Es que estamos esperando que Argentina toque.- Le contestó Sergio.

- Pero está tan ocupado con la carne asada, que parece qué ya se le olvidó al tonto.- Le señaló Juan de Dios.

- ¡De eso me encargo yo, carnales!- Buscó con la mirada al argentino y le gritó.- ¡Hey, Diego! ¿Acaso estamos en un funeral?-

Y como si fuera movido por una inspiración divina, Argentina dejó el asador para acercarse a donde estaban varios instrumentos musicales, tomó una guitarra eléctrica y se puso unos lentes negros...

- _**¡WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_- Gritó al tiempo qué hizo sonar el estridente instrumento.

Entre risas, y una que otra mirada de desaprobación, algunos de los presentes ocuparon el escenario e instrumentos, para acompañar al sudamericano...

- _¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!_-

**_Soy un chico de la calle,_**  
**_camino a la ciudad_**  
**_con mi guitarra_**  
**_sin molestar a nadie._**

**_Voy cortando cadenas._**  
**_Estoy creciendo_**  
**_contra la miseria_**  
**_y alguna que otra pena._**

**_Pero pierdo el control._**  
**_Llego a casa_**  
**_y escucho su voz._**  
**_Siempre la misma canción._**

-_** ¡AAAAAAAH!**_- Gritaron las mujeres al oírlo cantar y se arremolinaron para estar lo más cerca posible.

**_Nene, nene, nene,_**  
**_¿qué vas a hacer_**  
**_cuando seas grande?_**

**_Nene, nene, nene_**  
**_¿qué vas a hacer_**  
**_cuando seas grande?_**

**_Estrella de rock 'n' roll._**  
**_Presidente de la nación._**

**_¡Ouh, oh!_**

**_Nene, nene, nene,_**  
**_¿qué vas a hacer_**  
**_cuando alguien apriete el botón?_**

Islandia veía como todos se emocionaban ante la interpretación de los latinos, y le pareció creer que Argentina lo veía fijamente mientras cantaba las siguientes estrofas...

_**Estoy casi condenado**_  
_**a tener éxito**_  
_**para no ser**_  
_**un perro fracasado.**_

_**Así, así, así,**_  
_**así yo fui enseñado.**_  
_**Generaciones tras generaciones**_  
_**marchan a mi lado.**_

_**Sólo quiero jugar.**_  
_**Soy el sueño**_  
_**de mamá y papá,**_  
_**no, no les puedo fallar.**_

Sin saber quién fue, lo empujaron rumbo a la multitud, haciendo que se cayera al suelo...

- ¡Hey!- Se alzó molesto del piso, sin que nadie le prestara atención.- ¿Quién rayos me empujó?-

_**Nene, nene, nene,**_  
_**¿qué vas a hacer**_  
_**cuando seas grande?**_

**_Nene, nene, nene_**  
**_¿qué vas a hacer_**  
**_cuando seas grande?_**

**_Estrella de rock 'n' roll._**  
**_Presidente de la nación._**

**_¡Ouh, oh!_**

**_Nene, nene, nene,_**  
**_¿qué vas a hacer_**  
**_cuando alguien apriete el botón?_**

Los acordes de la guitarra resaltaban del resto, haciendo que varios comenzaran a bailar, ya fueran solos o por parejas. Pero al no sentirse cómodo entre ellos, Emil intentó salir del bullicio, forcejeando con los que se atravesaban en su camino...

- Con permiso.- Decía tratando se abrirse paso, pero parecía imposible.- _¡Con permiso!_-

_**Nene, nene, nene,  
**__**¿qué vas a hacer  
**__**cuando seas grande?**__**  
**_

_**Nene, nene, nene**_  
_**¿qué vas a hacer**_  
_**cuando seas grande?**_

_**Estrella de rock 'n' roll.**_  
_**Presidente de la nación.**_

_**¡Ouh, oh!**_

_**Nene, nene, nene,**_  
_**¿qué vas a hacer**_  
_**cuando alguien apriete el botón?**_

De pronto, y de la nada, comenzaron a rodearlo, haciendo qué retrocediera lentamente...

- ¿Qué, qué quieren?- Trató de sonar firme el islandés, sin saber la intención de los latinos.- ¡Déjenme en paz!-

_**Nene, nene, nene,**_  
_**¿qué vas a hacer**_  
_**cuando seas grande?**_

_**¡Ouh, ouh, ouh, ouh!**_  
_**¡Yeah!**_

-**_ Cuando seas grande._**- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo alzando los brazos, asustando un poco al joven país.

**_Nene, nene, nene,_**  
**_¿qué vas a hacer_**  
**_cuando seas grande?_**

**_Cuando seas grande._**

**_Nene, nene, nene,_**  
**_¿qué vas a hacer_**  
**_cuando seas grande?_**

- ¡No se me acerquen!- Les gritó de nueva cuenta, pero era ignorado otra vez.

**_Cuando seas grande._**

**_Nene, nene, nene,_**  
**_¿qué vas a hacer_**  
**_cuando seas grande?_**

**_Cuando seas grande._**

No quería pedir ayuda, pero ya no soportaba estar en esa situación. Se cubrió los oídos con las manos, cerrando los ojos y esperando qué aquello terminara o alguien lo sacara de ahí...

_**Nene, nene, nene,**_  
_**¿qué vas a hacer**_  
_**cuando seas grande?**_

_**Cuando seas grande.**_

Todos aplaudieron y se echaron a reír, o al menos, así fue como Islandia los vio una vez que abriera los ojos y se destapara los oídos...

- Hey, Chato.- Chema se acercó a él y le puso una mano al hombro.- ¿Estás bien?-

- Se estaban burlando de mí, ¿verdad?- Frunció por enésima vez el ceño ese día.

- ¡Claro qué no!- Diego se arrimó a un lado de ellos y le revolvió los cabellos.- Qué vos seáis el más joven de los presentes, no quiere decir qué estemos burlando de ti, _nene_.-

- ¡Entonces sí se estaban burlando de mí!- Gritó molesto Emil.

- ¡Tranquilo, Emilio!- José María Itzae lo sujetó de los hombros.- Mejor pasemos a comer, la comida está lista.-

Decidieron poner música para que así todos pudieran comer a gusto. Algunos se habían juntado en pequeños grupitos, platicando divertidos o serios, dependiendo del tema. Una melodía, de un famoso español, comenzó a sonar, y una mujer de estatura aproximada de 1.65 mts, piel morena clara, ojos y cabellos negros y con un ajustado vestido color verde aqua, pasó al claro, lista para ponerse a bailar...

- Chema.- Todos alzaron la mirada al oír a Saraí, la personificación de Colombia.-_ Tú_ me _debes_ esta canción.-

_**El tiempo pasa, y no de largo,**_  
_**y hay quién no se entera qué **_  
_**somos los mismos **_  
_**envueltos en novedad.**_

- Vamos, José María.- Lo empujó divertida Leticia.- Nunca debes dejar a una mujer esperando.-

- ¡Sí, sí!- Gritó Fabio animándolo.- ¡Baila, hombre!-

**_Me dices "Cambia", sin embargo_**  
**_tu entusiasmo sigue ahí._**  
**_No me has preguntado_**  
**_si me da igual o no._**

El mexicano dejó su plato de comida y empezó a avanzar rumbo a la colombiana, pero se dieron cuenta de qué estaba caminando de una manera muy distinta a la usual, ya qué iba moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música...

**_O no._**

Sujetó de la cintura a la mujer, tomando con su otra mano la de ella, haciendo qué arqueara la espalda al inclinarla hacia atrás suavemente, acercando su rostro lo más cerca posible. Volvió a alzarla con delicadeza, sin perder el contacto visual entre los dos...

**_O no._**

Los cuerpos se juntaron lo más que podían, Colombia alzó una pierna, frotándola con la de José María, mientras daban un giro sin moverse de su sitio. México la soltó de la mano, y sin soltarla, la volvió a inclinar hacia atrás por completo, para después hacerla girar y atraparla entre sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, casi como si oliera el aroma de su cuerpo...

**_Amor, te escribo, _**  
**_y soy testigo _**  
**_de lo qué se pierde y voy_**  
**_ a acostumbrarme _**  
**_aunque me cueste._**

Emil no podía creer lo qué veían sus ojos; México, el mismísimo México qué tachaba de tonto e ingenuo bailando sensualmente al compás de una canción. Y no le gustó, no le agradaba ver al moreno caminar alrededor de alguien más devorándola con la mirada, una mirada hambrienta, llena de pasión y lujuria. Sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando las manos del mexicano se deslizaban despacio por los hombros y brazos de Saraí, para terminar abrazándola del vientre, en lo qué ella alzaba el brazo derecho y le sujetaba del cuello...

- N-No.- Tembló sintiendo cómo se le revolvía el estómago y llevándose una mano a la boca para evitar el vomitar frente a todos.-**_ ¡NO! ¡NO!_**-

Soltó el plato de comida y se alejó lo más que pudo de la fiesta. Una vez que estuviera solo, se apoyó sobre un árbol de mezquite, peleando con las lágrimas que deseaban salir con fuerza...

- ¿Porqué?- Golpeó con el puño cerrado al árbol, sin importarle el dolor.- ¿Porqué?-

Ciertamente, no lo entendía. ¿Porqué le molestaba tanto qué otros se mostraran tan amigables con José María? ¿Porqué deseaba qué nadie, absolutamente nadie, se acercara a él? ¿Porqué de pronto la mirada hambrienta que destellaban esos ojos cafés iban dirigidos a otros, y no a él? Y más importante, ¿porqué le dolía todo eso? El estómago se le volvió a retorcer con fuerza, y apoyó la frente contra la madera áspera del mezquite en lo qué se abrazaba. Deseó estar en su casa en esos momentos, harto de las múltiples sensaciones que lo invadían y lo hacían sentir cada vez más miserable. Quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y no volver a ver a nadie...

- ¡Islandia!-

Se volteó al oír su nombre, y frente a él, México, acompañado de Argentina como de Guatemala, lucía terriblemente preocupado...

- ¿Qué...?- La voz se le quebró en ese momento, dificultándosele hablar con claridad.- ¿Qué quieres?-

Chema se aproximó a él, y con una mano, le acomodó los cabellos qué le caían de la frente, y con la otra le sostenía de la mejilla. Una leve descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del islandés al simple contacto y cerró los ojos deseando no abrirlos...

- Estás llorando.- Sintió que le rodeaba con un brazo por la espalda y le habló muy suavecito.- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te cayó mal la comida?-

- S-Sí.- Mintió a medias, ya que en parte, la comida la ingirió con disgusto.- M-Me duele el estómago.-

- Ven.- La calidez de su cuerpo le hacía sentir pesada la cabeza.- Vámonos para descanses y te puedas sentir mejor.-

Asintió, ya qué no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Caminaron con cuidado y despacio para no empeorar el estado del país nórdico. México se disculpó con los demás por el susto, además de explicarles el porqué tenían qué irse en ese momento. Todos comprendieron y se despidieron de ellos...

- Adiós, Chema. Adiós, _Nene_.- Dijeron al unísono.

Hallaron un hotel en el trayecto, y tras registrarse, el moreno lo ayudó a instalarse en el cuarto...

- Iré a comprar algunas cosas para ti.- Le tocó la cabeza momentáneamente.- ¿Estarás bien solo por tu cuenta?-

- Sí.- Y le dio la espalda.- Quiero dormir un poco.-

- Está bien.- Suspiró y se encaminó rumbo a la puerta.- Apagaré las luces para qué puedas descansar mejor.-

Emil no respondió, sólo vio que las luces se apagaron, y oyó qué la puerta se cerraba lentamente para evitar hacer ruido. Se alzó de la cama y ya no aguantó más. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, llorando a lágrima viva hasta que lo venciera el cansancio...

**.~o0o~.**

**_~And when your looks are gone and you're alone. How many nights you sit beside the phone? What were the things you wanted for yourself? Teenage ambitions you remember well.~_**

Esa misma noche, decidió llamarle a alguien para contarle lo que le estaba pasando. A Noruega no podía llamarle, ya que comenzaría con esa tontería de que lo llamase _"hermano mayor"_; con Dinamarca tampoco podía hablar, ya que en parte el problema era con él. Suecia... No creía que supiera darle una respuesta, al menos, no de inmediato. Así que le llamó a Finlandia, escondiéndose detrás de un sillón del cuarto del hotel donde se hospedaron...**  
**

- _¿Bueno?_- Se oyó la alegre voz del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Fin?-

- _Sí, ¿eres tú, Is? ¿Todo bien por allá?_-

- Sí. Mira.- No sabía ni por donde empezar.- Verás, quisiera pedirte consejo sobre algo.-

- _Tú dirás_.-

- Bien, lo que sucede es que, he estado pensando mucho en una persona.- Se sonrojó y volteó la mirada.- Y pues, aunque he tratado, no me la puedo sacar de la mente, por más que lo he intentado.- Suspiró.- No es que me caiga bien, o algo similar, es que no entiendo, ¿porqué pienso tanto en esta persona?-

- _¡Oh, Is!_- Tino se sonrió.-_ ¡Eso es tan dulce!_-

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo.- ¿De qué hablas?-

- _Te estás enamorando de alguien._-

Se paralizó por completo, ¿acaso él, la República de Islandia, se estaba enamorando de México? Se sacudió la cabeza, eso no podía ser cierto...

- No, posiblemente se trata de otra cosa.- Le respondió a Finlandia.- Y-Yo, yo no puedo, no puedo enamorarme de esa persona, ¡es absurdo!-

-_ No tiene nada de malo_.- Tino se cubrió la boca por un instante, tratando de no reír con fuerza.-_ Es algo inevitable, aunque desees con todas tus fuerzas que no ocurra_.-

Emil se puso blanco al oír tales palabras...

- **_¡YO NO ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE NADIE!_**- Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.-**_ ¡Y MUCHO MENOS DE MÉXICO! ¡ES UN PAÍS COMO CUALQUIER OTRO! ¿QUÉ RAYOS LE VEN LOS DEMÁS?_**-

El silencio fue absoluto, el islandés podía incluso oír los latidos de su corazón y la respiración de Finlandia desde el otro lado de la línea. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir...

- Tino... yo...-

-_ Islandia, tú sabes qué a Mathias..._-

- **_¡YA LO SÉ!_**- Le gritó, en lo que apretaba el aparato con todas sus fuerzas.- **_¡YA SÉ QUE A DINAMARCA LE GUSTA MÉXICO! ¡Y TAMBIÉN A ESTADOS UNIDOS, Y PARA VARIAR, A RUSIA!_**-

-_ Is, escucha, tal vez, posiblemente tal vez, no estés enamorado de México, solamente te gusta un poco, ¿no?_-

- No lo sé.- Contestó fríamente en lo que se cubría los ojos con una mano.- Y no quiero pensar en eso, pero parece que cada qué intento sacármelo de la cabeza, algo me lo recuerda con más fuerza.- Se hundió en su sitio.- Y ya no sé, ya no sé qué hacer. Y no quiero hacerme ilusiones, yo... no soy tan fuerte, ni grande, ni siquiera soy una gran potencia mundial.- Hizo una pausa alargada, y habló con voz quebradiza.- ¿Qué hago, Fin?-

Posiblemente había una respuesta, o dos, o cien, o mil, pero en ese momento a Tino no se le venía ninguna en mente. Suspiró decepcionado de sí mismo al no poder ayudar al más joven de los nórdicos...

-_ Ni idea, Emil_.- Contestó con tristeza.-_ Lo siento_.-

Y se cortó la llamada...

**.~o0o~.**

La mañana siguiente se había llegado, y tras un sencillo desayuno que consistió en pan tostado francés, café y algo de fruta rebanada, Islandia ya estaba llegando a sus límites de tolerancia para con México y sus grandes ojeras lo confirmaban...

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Chato?- Le preguntaba un poco preocupado José María al verlo en tal estado.- Tal vez no sea bueno para ti viajar en esas condiciones.- Le puso una mano en la cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos.- Si quieres, puedes quedarte un poco más conmigo, en mi casa.-

_"- ¿Qué? ¿Le queréis dar un beso?-"_

Y ante la gran sonrisa de parte del mexicano, ya no pudo más...

- _**¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!?**_- Le gritó molesto y se quitó de encima la mano de Chema con un violento movimiento.

- ¿Islandia?- El proceder del más joven lo dejó desconcertado.- ¿Qué pasa?-

- _**¿¡QUÉ, QUÉ PASA!?**_- Cerró con fuerza los puños, clavando la mirada al suelo, para alzarla con rapidez.-_** ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, MÉXICO!**_-

México intentó acercarse a él, más Emil retrocedió intentando evitar el contacto con la otra nación, ya que era lo que menos quería en ese momento...

-_** ¡Y LO QUÉ ES PEOR, NO LO PUEDO ENTENDER!**_- Se cubrió el rostro con las manos cerradas aún en puños.- _**¿PORQUÉ TÚ? ¿PORQUÉ TUVISTE QUÉ SER TÚ?**_-

- Lo siento.- Y lo envolvió en un abrazo, lo qué hizo que el islandés se sonrojara ante el contacto y el calor del moreno.- Debí ser más cuidadoso.-

**_~Cada vez qué me tienes, me vuelvo a enamorar. Tu mirada me desarma y me hace temblar. Por todo eso me vuelvo a enamorar.~_**

Por un momento, su corazón se aceleró, sintiendo que su temperatura aumentaba, haciéndolo sentir mareado. Comenzó a temblar ligeramente, sin saber si corresponder al abrazo o no, una parte de él le decía que mandara todo al diablo para que las cosas fluyeran con libertad; mientras que la otra le gritaba que se detuviera, qué pensara bien, qué nada de eso iba a ser posible, ya qué de entre todos los supuestos candidatos, él llevaba las de perder. Una lágrima traicionera corrió por su mejilla al darse cuenta de lo que estaba atravesando, lo habían encadenado a algo que no tenía esperanza...

- Yo también lo extraño, más cuando soltaba sus saltitos en el aire o se ponía a comer pescado.- Y Chema se limpió una lagrimita que se soltó de sus ojos.- Era tan lindo.-

El nórdico se quedó pasmado al oírlo y se separó de él, confundido ante sus palabras...

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- De Keiko, ¡pobrecito!- Y siguió llorando al recordar a la orca qué viviera 11 años en Reino Aventura.

Sintiéndose completamente humillado al ver que el otro había malentendido las cosas, Emil le soltó un golpe en la cabeza a José María Itzae...

- ¡Ouch!- Se frotó la cabeza.- ¿Qué te pasa, Chato?-

- _**¡ERES UN HÁLFVITI!**_- Le gritó completamente rojo del coraje.- _**¡NO ME REFERÍA A ESO!**_-

- ¿Ah, no?- Se rascó la cabeza, confundido.- ¿Entonces de qué...?-

- _**¡DEL BESO, ESTÚPIDO!**_- Quería arrancarse un mechón de cabello ante la ingenuidad del mexicano.- _**¡ESTOY HABLANDO DEL BESO!**_-

- ¿Beso?- Chema ladeó la cabeza, extrañado.- ¿Cuál beso?-

- _**¿¡CÓMO QUÉ...!?**_- Se cubrió la cara con una mano, exasperado. Entonces, lo señaló acusador- **_¡HABLO DE LA RESPIRACIÓN DE BOCA A BOCA QUE TÚ ME DISTE!_**-

El silencio sólo era interrumpido por la exaltada respiración de Islandia, tratando de calmarse. De pronto a Chema le cayó el veinte, y se echó a reír...

- **_¿¡ACASO TE ES TAN GRACIOSO!?_**- Sintió que de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar como un niño pequeño, temblándole los labios ante la situación.- _**¿¡CREES QUE SÓLO SOY OBJETO DE BURLA PARA TI!?**_-

Y México sólo lo veía con mano en boca, para voltearse a reírse con más fuerza...

- _**¡YA BASTA!**_- Le gritó el nórdico.- _**¡DEJA DE REÍRTE!**_-

- ¡Ay, Chato!- Se limpió un par de lágrimas, aún riendo.- Las cosas no pasaron así.-

- _**¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡TÚ MISMO LO DIJISTE EN EL HOSPITAL!**_-

Soltó un hondo suspiro, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro...

- Es un simple malentendido.- Le puso una mano en el hombro.- Yo no te dí respiración de boca a boca porqué no pude hacerlo.-

- ¿Eh?- Estaba completamente confundido al no comprender el proceder del moreno.- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo qué tú no pudiste hacerlo?-

- Bueeeno, lo que pasó, es que después de que caímos del botecito, te logré sacar del agua y Matatías se apareció en ese momento, y en lo que yo le llamaba a la ambulancia, él te dio respiración de boca a boca.- Le explicó.

- ¿Có... Cómo...?-

Y mientras todo se ponía borroso, deseó con toda su alma haberse ahogado. Todo se puso negro y nada más alcanzó a oír un grito...

- _**¡CHATO!**_-

**.~o0o~.**

Y en la frágil tranquilidad de la casa de las autoras...

- Disculpen.- Mauricio entró apenado.- Pero hay alguien qué quiere hablar con ustedes.-

- ¿Quién?- Alzó el rostro RutLance en lo que hacía una ficha técnica.

- Necesito esconderme aquí.- Dijo el recién llegado con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Cómo?- Se sorprendió al ver al islandés con semejante petición.

- Ustedes me metieron en esta situación, así que les corresponde brindarme amparo hasta que esta tontería de la fiebre por México termine.- Explicó.

- ¿Fiebre?- Preguntó confundida de nueva cuenta la autora.

- ¿Qué pasa?- DarkLady-Iria entró a la habitación, sólo para ver a los presentes.- ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Otro más?-

- Parece que sí.- Le respondió RutLance.

- ¿A qué se refieren con otro más?-

Y en eso, apareció Dinamarca comiéndose una gran rebanada de pastel envinado...

- ¡Is!- Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, manchándole la ropa.- ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! ¡Así podremos idear juntos un plan para quitar a Estados Unidos y a Rusia del camino!-

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?- Preguntó molesto Emil, señalándolo, mientras Mathias regresaba a la cocina por otro trozo de pastel.

- No se ha ido desde que llegó.- Le contestó fastidiada DarkLady-Iria.

De pronto, unas sonoras carcajadas se oyeron...

-**_ AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**-

- No puede ser.- RutLance se puso azul al ver entrar a la personificación de Estados Unidos.- No _**ÉL**_.-

- The Hero is here!- Exclamó el país de la libertad.- _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_- Luego notó la presencia del joven nórdico.- Iceland! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! With your help, podré encargarme de todos aquellos qué quieren quitarme a Mexico!**_ AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**-

- **_¿¡QUÉ!?_**- Gritó fastidiado el aludido.

Las autoras sólo intercambiaron una mirada...

- Mejor aquí le dejamos.-

- Sí.-

**_~Siéntate a mi lado, tómate una copa, mientras va secando el llanto que el humo en mi ojos dejó.~_**

**Fin.**

* * *

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron este fanfic, principalmente porqué sé que serán pocos quiénes lo leerán n.n

En vez de decir qué soy la primera en escribir de esta pareja, preferiría decir que estoy **_complacida_** de poder haber escrito con los 5 nórdicos y México, ya qué tenemos muy buenas relaciones con ellos, más en las redes sociales existen personas qué están haciendo lo posible porqué estás relaciones vayan por mal camino. Un ejemplo, sería la empresa sueca _"Tetrapack"_, si investigan, sabrán a qué me refiero.

D: ¡Les pido una tremenda disculpa! Me tardé demasiado en terminar este one-shot, ya que lo estaba planeando desde qué empecé _"And he will be loved."_ ¡Lo siento! u.u

Ahora pasemos con las canciones que usé para esta trágica comedia de amor no correspondido, o confuso. :O

**~"Mr. Lonely"** de_ Akon_.  
**~"Me estoy enamorando"** de _Grupo La Mafia._  
**~"I can't fight this feeling anymore"** de _REO Speedwagon._  
**~"Escápate"** de_ Elsa García._  
**~"Siete rosas"** del _Grupo Mojado._  
**~"Cuando seas grande"** de _Miguel Mateos._ ¡Viva el rock argentino! :D  
**~"Este mundo va"** de _Migue Bosé._  
**~"Heat at the moment"** de _Asia._  
**~"Me vuelvo a enamorar"** de _David Lee Garza y Los Musicales._  
**~"Tómate una copa"** de_ Javier Solís._

Se me hizo feo mencionar a Corpus Christi y no hablar de _Selena_. Así que hablé del _Mirador de la Flo_r, que es un monumento hecho en su memoria.

Tuve qué quitar muchas cosas porqué ya empezaba a desesperarme, por lo que aparecerán en los _**Extras**_.

Y al igual que en _"Le dije al corazón"_, les presento la ficha técnica de Texas. n.n

**Nombre: **Jesús Alejandro (Acuña) Arlignton.

**Edad:** Aparenta tener 28 años.

**Estatura:** 1.80 mts.

**Color de piel:** Ligeramente aperlada y bronceada.

**Color de cabello: **Café oscuro y corto.

**Color de ojos:** Café oscuros.

**Familia:** Ramiro Acuña Arlignton (Personificación del Estado de Coahuila), Miguel Alfonso De la Garza Muñoz (Personificación del Estado de Nuevo León), y Rafael Ruvalcaba Marín (Personificación del Estado de Tamaulipas). Cabe destacar que Tamaulipas en realidad es su medio hermano.

**Frases más comunes:** "¡Alto!", "Stop!", "Halt!", "Yes, ma'am/sir", "No, ma'am,/sir", "Good morning/afternoon/evening/night", "Now", "Quiet", Sit down, son", "Siéntate, hijo."

De carácter serio, responsable y muy celoso de su deber. Texas es muy trabajador, cosa que lo ha caracterizado con años de esfuerzo y dedicación. Pero hay qué tener cuidado cuando entra en su modo de Ranger (Policía), ya que usando sus lentes oscuros, se concentra en una sola cosa: que la ley se cumpla al pie de la letra, cueste lo que cueste, y de eso, ni siquiera Alfred se salva.

Odia las mentiras, ser llamado Chuy, y qué Tamaulipas se burle de él recordando cosas de su infancia. Se cambió de apellido al ser parte de la Unión Americana, y también tiene bigote.

Al ver la idea errónea que se tenía, y se sigue teniendo, de la situación de Texas entre los fans de Hetalia, empecé a imaginarme la escena de cuando Texas se independizó de México, siendo así como se creó_ "Sabor a mí."_ No obstante, decidí usar a Texas como un personaje y no como un simple objeto, como hacen muchos que ni siquiera tienen idea de que es un estado que contiene la mitad de las 10 ciudades más importantes de Estados Unidos de América, y que si se volviera otra vez una nación independiente, estaría entre las primeras 15 potencias mundiales más grandes. Sin embargo, fue en el capítulo 12 de_ "Sabor a mí"_ cuando apareció en mi mente el nombre de mi **_OC_ **de Texas, y es en este fanfic en donde hace su aparición oficial.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo. n.n ¡Espero les haya gustado! :3


	2. Extras

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**Nota aclaratoria de la autora** **RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **Los personajes de la serie de Hetalia: __Axis Powers_ no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

¡Hola a todos! :3 Sé que debí sacar hace mucho tiempo este especial de Extras, más muchas cosas se atravesaron en el camino, (Publiqué un nuevo DenMéx) pero ya estamos de nuevo sobre la marcha. n.n

Las canciones aquí usadas sólo son para entretenimiento y no para lucrar con ellas. También los títulos de películas como de telenovelas no las uso para sacarles provecho monetario.

¡Disfruten los extras! n.n

* * *

**~*~¡EXTRAS!~*~**

_**¡Plátano macho para todos!**_

- Oye.- Tanto Martín como Chema voltearon a ver a Emil.- ¿Porqué tanta algarabía por unos simples plátanos? Pueden comprarlos en cualquier parte, ¿no?-

Puerto Rico soltó a México, y éste sonrió...

- ¡Eso es muy simple, Chato!- José María le explicó.- Lo qué pasa es que compré la libra de plátano macho entre 70 y 80 centavos dólar en Estados Unidos.-

- ¿Y?- Se cruzó de brazos sin entender aún.

- Pues, qué la libra de plátano en mi país cuesta $10 dólares.- Complementó Martín.

- ¿Cómo? ¿$10 dólares la libra?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- Sip, y acá por mi casa, varía mucho el precio según la región. Las autoras lo han visto entre $15 y $40 pesos el kilo.-

- Ah.- Comprendió y luego gritó molesto.- ¡Pero eso no es motivo para qué te pongas a besarlo!-

- ¿Celoso, _nene_?-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Las autoras siempre quisieron ir a ver a Keiko.**_

- Keiko fue una pequeña orca que atraparon cuando tenía tres años allá en Islandia.- Comenzó a explicar Rut_Lance.- La trajeron a** Reino Aventura**, qué está en la Ciudad de México y hoy en día se conoce como **Six Flags**, por el año de 1985.-

- ¡Oh, ya veo!- Exclamó el danés interesado.- ¿Y alguna vez la vieron?-

- Bueno, apareció en la película_ "Keiko en peligro"_y en las telenovelas _"Quinceañera"_ y _"Azul"_ , luego se la llevaron a Estados Unidos, en donde salió en las películas de_ "Free Willy."_-

- Pero nunca pudimos ir a verla.- DarkLady-Iria se puso triste.- Siempre qué veíamos los comerciales de Reino Aventura en la tele, nos decíamos _"Algún día iremos a verla, algún día."_-

- Pero nomás no se pudo.- Continuó deprimida Rut_Lance.- Y se murió en las costas de Noruega, en el 2003.-

- Lástima.-

Y ambas suspiraron tristes.

**.~o0o~.**

_**Siendo sinceros.**_

Una vez qué Texas condujera a José María Itzae a su oficina para platicar a solas...

- ¿Y bien?- Le preguntó el moreno.- ¿De qué quieres hablar, Jesús Alejandro?-

Y tomando aire para tranquilizarse por un instante, el Estado de la Estrella Solitaria habló...

- Estados Unidos Mexicanos, quiero qué me des tu bendición.- Dijo al tiempo qué apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo.

La petición lo sorprendió de gran manera, sin embargo, se sonrió a la vez qué se imaginaba lo difícil qué se le pudo haber hecho el pedir tal cosa, aún más después de tanto tiempo...

- Claro.- Y procedió a persignarlo en silencio.

**.~o0o~.**

_**Una canción es una historia.**_

- Entonces, ¿los títulos de los fanfics son de canciones?- Preguntó Mathias.

- Así es.- Contestó sonriente Rut_Lance.- Ayuda un poco a tener una idea más precisa de la trama, aunque a veces también sirven para hacer songfics si lo deseas.-

- Ya veo.- Mathias esbozó una sonrisa digan del Rey del Norte de Europa.- Entonces, ¿_"Sólo dame una señal chiquita"_ te inspiró para hacer qué México se vaya enamorando de mí?-

- No.- Le contestó.- En realidad, se me había ocurrido la escena de cuando están cabalgando mientras oía _"Viento y cielo alcanzar"_ interpretada por Yudiria, la canción de la película _"Valiente."_ Me pareció perfecta para la escena y de un momento a otro, el fic se formó.-

- Ah, ya veo.-

- Es una buena canción.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Aprendiendo a cocinar con DarkLady-Iria.**_

- Pues no, cocinar, lo que es cocinar, no, o no acabaremos nunca.- DarkLady-Iria saca una espátula, un agitador de globo y un recipiente limpio y vacío.- Vamos a preparar un envinado de nuez...-

- ¿Vamos a usar vino tinto o vino blanco? Digo, en tu alacena tienes, pero unos son españoles y el resto son chilenos...- Señaló el país más alegre del mundo.

- El término_ "envinado"_ no tiene relevancia, es solo para indicar que la receta lleva licor.- Dijo la autora viendo venir una terrible jaqueca.

- Can we add some milkshake?- Preguntó el gringo bebiendo escandalosamente el líquido mencionado.

- No, y no empiecen a fregar, o no va a salir bien el pastel.- Les advirtió.

Una vez que ambas naciones se estuvieron quietas...

- Para hacer este pastel, necesitamos harina de hot cakes...-

- ¿No ibas a hacer un pastel?- Interrumpió ruidosamente el danés.

- Si no te callas, haremos_ Danés enrrollado al horno._-

- I know that recipe!_** AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_- Se echó a reír a carcajadas el país de la libertad.

- _**¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!**_-

Medio minuto después...

- Taza y media de harina para hot cakes, tradicional o integral. Una taza y media de azúcar morena...-

- What's wrong with the sugar? ¡La blanca también es buena!-

- Mira gringo, estoy compartiendo la receta por las buenas,**_ CÁLLATE_**, o te llevará el chahuistle.- Le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Cha-what!?-

5 minutos después...

- Taza y media de azúcar morena, aunque pueden reducir esa cantidad empleando solamente una taza. También necesitamos taza y media de aceite vegetal...-

- ¡Ni que fuéramos a hacer churros!- Se cruzó de brazos Dinamarca, decepcionado tras oír la lista de ingredientes.

- Mathias, para hacer churros, se necesita al menos medio litro de aceite, y yo no sé hacer churros.-

- So... ¿Vamos a comer churros?-

- _**¡NO!**_-

8 minutos después...

- Como dije, necesitamos taza y media de los siguientes ingredientes: harina de hot cakes, aceite y azúcar, y 9 huevos...-

- ¿Vas a hacer un pastel o a provocar un infarto masivo?- Preguntó Islandia cruzándose de brazos.- Eso suena demasiado dulce y lleno de colesterol.-

-Escúchame bien, _príncipe charro_, si no te gusta, no tragues y punto. Y si vas a seguir hablando, que sea en otro cuarto lejos de la cocina, o ya verás, _méndigo_.-

- Vaya manera de tratar a los invitados.- Se quejó.

- ¿Quién te crees? ¿Austria?-

10 minutos después...

- Para hornear, necesitamos 3 cosas: un molde en la forma que deseen, consideren que el tiempo de cocción varía según las dimensiones y proporción de los ingredientes; aceite vegetal untable, no vayan a utilizar el que viene en spray por que ese se quema más rápido y no se coce bien el pastel, al menos, sin quemarse, y nuez molida, que esparciremos sobre la base engrasada...-

- ¿No ibas a usar aceite vegetal?-

- _Hijo de tu...-_

1 minuto después...

- ...desearás no volver a abrir la boca el resto de tu miserable existencia.-

5 minutos después...

- El horno debe estar a una temperatura próxima a la media, así que ajusten los grados, pero en caso de que sus estufas vengan por números, empleen el número 3. En lo que el horno se calienta, mezclaremos los ingredientes. Empezamos con el aceite y el azúcar. Vamos a batir hasta que la viscosidad del líquido se vaya reduciendo, y agregaremos los huevos de uno por uno...-

- ¿Con todo y cáscara?-

- Muy bien, se acabó.- Le pone los ingredientes en manos a los dos países.- Ahí ustedes hagan lo que quieran, yo me largo.- Se sale de la cocina.

-Mira lo que hiciste, Is.-

-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Ella se enojó sola!-

Dos horas después...

- No lo entiendo.- Mathias veía el último pedacito del pastel envinado hecho previamente por Iria, y lo comparaba con el intento de pastel que acabaran de realizar.- ¿Por qué a ella se le esponjó y a nosotros no?-

-This cake looks so aplanado, como el buen humor de Iceland.-

- ¡Dejen de compararme con un estúpido pastel!-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Los extraños gustos de Rut_Lance.**_

- Sólo quiero saber.- Las autoras voltearon a ver a Islandia.- ¿Porqué elegiste a Mathias como protagonista en los otros fanfics?-

Rut_Lance se lleva las manos a las mejillas, riendo emocionada...

- ¡Me encantan sus patillas!- Chilló emocionada.- ¡Y las de Alemania también!-

- Ya veo.- Con el orgullo hinchado hasta los cielos, Dinamarca sonreía malicioso.

- ¿Sólo por eso?- Preguntó decaído el islandés.

- Sí, tiene mal gusto.- Habló DarkLady-Iria.- También le gusta comer la carne de pollo y de res cruda con sal, y el pollo arrebatado.-

- ¿Pollo arrebatado?- Preguntaron ambos nórdicos.

- Sí, es pollo asado quemado y qué aún está crudo.-

- ...-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Sit down, son.**_

- No puedo creer qué por unas simples flores nos hayan arrestado.- Se quejaba nuevamente Islandia una vez qué quedaran en libertad.-

Más Jesús Alejandro lo detuvo del hombro y le señaló con la cabeza una silla, haciendo qué se sentara al instante...

- Siéntate, hijo.- Le ordenó.- Lo qué es legal en Estados Unidos, no es legal en Texas. Lo qué es legal en México, no es legal en Texas.-

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-

- Yo voy a hacer qué respeten la ley, porqué _**YO**_ soy la ley.- Le soltó un par de palmadas en la cabeza.- Do you understand now, son?-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Alfred y el caso de las gumbas desaparecidas.**_

Apenas Dinamarca saliera del salón de reuniones llevándose a Islandia con él, Alfred F. Jones entraba por otra puerta...

-** _AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**- Entró riendo a carcajadas.-**_ THE HERO IS HERE!_**-**  
**

La mayoría de los presentes se mantenían callados, especialmente porqué deseaban saber porqué de pronto habían sido convocados por el país de la libertad...

- Before nothing, debo avisarles qué Mexico tardará en llegar a la junta.- Les dijo en lo qué se acomodaba los lentes.

Las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar, especialmente al ser Estados Unidos el primero en saberlo...

- La razón es because Joseph's little kitty necesitaba ir al veterinario porqué estaba enfermo de la pancita.-

- ¡Por la Reina!- Gritó molesto Inglaterra.- ¡Eso no es motivo como para retrasarse a asistir a una junta!-

- Yes, anyway.- Se rascó la nuca por un momento y se puso completamente serio.- Damas y caballeros, sé que todos ustedes preguntarán why los convoqué a una reunión de emergencia.-

- ¡Ve! ¡Ve!- Italia Veneciano alzaba ansioso el brazo.- ¿Vamos a comer pasta?-

-Of course not!- Alfred soltó un golpe sobre la mesa.- ¡Estamos aquí porqué ha habido un claro caso de terrorismo!-

Todos se paralizaron ante las palabras del rubio ojiazul, ya qué no diría eso ni en broma...

- ¿Qué sucedió, Alfred?- Preguntó Alemania, temiéndose posiblemente lo peor.

-_** SOMEONE STOLE ME ONE BAG OF GUMBAS!**_- Gritó molesto recordando los camarones de cáscara dura qué desaparecieran misteriosamente de su propia casa en los extras del fic anterior, _"And he will be loved."_-**_ ¡Y NO NOS DETENDREMOS NI MOSTRAREMOS COMPASIÓN HASTA RECUPERARLAS!_**-

- **_YOU BLOODY IDIOT!_**- Más de uno estalló en el momento, sobresaliendo dicha expresión por encima de los gritos.

Y los golpes no se hicieron esperar...

- ¿Eh?- Tino recordó algo en ese momento.- ¿No se supone qué México hizo...?-

Y fue interrumpido cuando se abrieron de golpe las puertas, y algo rojo entró rodando al salón...

**.~o0o~.**

_**Esos latinos.**_

Cuando Chema dejó solo a Islandia y éste derramara hasta la última gota de llanto, le llegó un mensaje...

- Es de Argentina.- Se puso a leerlo.

_~Si quieres que él sea tuyo, frótale la pancita, justo en el ombligo ;D~_

- ¿Eh?- Quedó muy confundido por el mensaje.- ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?-

Y recibió otro mensaje de Guatemala...

_~¿Tú y Chema ya comieron tremendo pastel los dos? :D~_

- ¿Qué rayos les pasa a esos países americanos?- Le dolió más la cabeza de lo irritado que estaba.

Pero al regresar José María, decidió no quedarse con la duda...

- Oye, México, ¿qué significa _comer tremendo pastel_?-

- Ehm, depende, ¿quién te dijo o de donde lo oíste?- Le preguntó mientras sacaba los medicamentos de la bolsa.

- Guatemala.- Contestó desganado, pensando qué se estaban burlando nuevamente de él.

Se le cayeron las cosas al piso, se puso pálido por unos instantes y tembloroso, enrojeciéndose del rostro...

- ¡A-Ay, Cha-Chato!- Desviaba la mirada, mientras se frotaba la cara, apenado.- E-Eso, eso sig-significa, significa, significa...-

- ¿Qué?-

- Te-Te-Te...- Ni siquiera podía decirlo sin tartamudear nervioso.- Sig-Significa, **_¡TENER SEXO!_**- Gritó completamente rojo.

Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y salió corriendo de la habitación. Islandia, por su parte, se enrojeció de la cara completamente...

- Son... unos... idiotas.- Y se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de calmarse.

Y en el resto de la noche, Chema no volvió a la habitación del hotel...

**.~o0o~.**

_**La Rosa Blanca.**_

Una vez que llegaran a Corpus Christi, y se estacionaran, José María Itzae compró un ramo de rosas blancas...

- Ven conmigo, Chato.-

Llegaron al Mirador de la Flor, en donde puso la mitad del ramo. En silencio, avanzó hasta la tumba de Selena Quintanilla, y depositó con cuidado el resto de las rosas...

- Yo no le caía bien.- Comenzó a decir el moreno viendo fijamente a la tumba de la cantante.- Pero poco a poco comenzó a conocerme, y nos empezamos a llevar bien.-

Suspiró, sintiendo cómo el aire soplaba con suavidad...

- Ella sólo deseaba una cosa, pero pagó un precio muy alto para alcanzarla.- La tristeza se reflejaba en sus palabras.- Alza tus alas y vuela libre por los cielos sin remordimientos. Tu memoria y tus canciones florecerán por siempre en nuestros corazones.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**El Señor Porqué.**_

- ¿Sabes, Islandia?- El aludido volteó a ver a DarkLady-Iria.- En vez de_ "Mr. Lonely"_, debiste ser el _"Señor Porqué"_-

- ¿Qué?- Gritó el país nórdico.- ¿Porqué?-

- Por eso mismo.- Le señaló.- Has usado _"Porqué"_ como unas 24 veces en este fanfic.-

- ¡Y sin contar los Extras!- Señaló divertido Dinamarca.

**.~o0o~.**

_**¡Pijamada!**_

Y la misma noche en qué Islandia había llegado a la casa de las autoras...

- Yeah!- Gritó Alfred F. Jones.- ¡Vamos a hacer una pijamada!-

- ¡Sí, va a ser divertido!- Le secundó Mathias al país de la libertad.- Contaremos mitos y leyendas de nuestras casas, cantaremos canciones qué hablen de nuestra esplendorosa gloria de los tiempos de antaño, y le dibujaremos cositas a Is cuando esté dormido.-

- ¡Tú me pones una sola cosa en la cara y...!- Lo amenazó el joven nórdico.

- ¡Nadie va a ser nada de eso en nuestra casa!- Les gritó molesta Rut_Lance, interrumpiéndolos.

- But, why not?- Preguntó triste Estados Unidos.- That's lo que hacen en las pijamadas!-

El silencio reinó en ese momento, poniendo el ambiente incómodo...

- En nuestra vida hemos tenido una pijamada.- Rompió el silencio DarkLady-Iria.

- _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo las tres naciones.

- Cómo lo oyeron, nunca hemos tenido una pijamada.- Les confirmó Rut_Lance.

Los tres países se miraron en silencio, Islandia suspiró aliviado de qué no harían semenjante cosa. Pero olvidaba un minúsculo detalle...

-_**¡SÍ!**_- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Dinamarca y Estados Unidos alegres.- ¡Noche de pijamada!-

-_**¡QUÉ NO!**_-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Toma chocolate, paga lo qué debes.**_

Se ve a Islandia lavando un montón de platos y vasos...

- ¡Maldita sea!- Gruñó mientras secaba otro vaso.- ¿Porqué me pusieron a hacer esto?-

- Aquí hay más.- El cantinero qué apareció en los otros dos fanfics, le trae otra ronda de platos.- Y aún falta la cuenta de su amiguito loco ése.-

Y el islandés se juró qué golpearía a Dinamarca la próxima vez qué lo viera.

**.~o0o~.**

_**¡Ah, bueno! ¬¬***_

Islandia seguía buscando el origen de la canción, caminaba por un pasillo y se regresa en sus pasos hasta una puerta qué estaba entreabierta, viendo molesto a Rut_Lance, qué está oyendo las canciones de su celular, qué superan ahora las 652...

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó al notar al país nórdico.- ¿Una no puede oír música cuando quiere, o qué?.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**¿Y donde quedó Mr. Puffin?**_

- Y Mr. Puffin no salió en todo el fic.-

- Sí, ahora que lo mencionas, no salió en todo el fic.- Se volvió hacia Emil.- ¿Porqué?-

- Lo dejé en casa, allá está mejor qué aquí.-

Y en la casa de Islandia...

_**~¡TÚ NO PUEDES SER LA MUJER DEL VENTANAL! ¡ERES UN HOMBRE, RODRIGO RAFAEL!~**_

_**~¡USTEDES LAS MUJERES QUIEREN MONOPOLIZAR TODO!~**_

- Aún no entiendo porqué, pero esto es interesante.- Comentaba Mr. Puffin viendo "La mujer del bandaval" en la televisión y secándose las lágrimas.

**.~o0o~.**

_**Crimen y castigo de una hada cejona.**_

Dado qué todo se sabía, tarde o temprano y muy difícilmente nunca, en el Reino de las Hadas, la hada cejona tuvo qué compadecer ante una Corte por lo qué hizo en el mundo de los humanos...

- Hada cejona, debido a qué atentaste contra la vida de un ser humano, esta corte te encuentra culpable, por lo qué se ha decidido qué debes ser desterrado del Reino de las Hadas.- Le espetó el juez elegido para el caso.

- No me importa.- Contestó indiferente el hada cejona.- Igual, no le agrado a ninguno de ustedes de cualquier modo, así qué lo mejor será irme ya.-

- Aún no termino.- Dijo el juez.- No sólo tú estás desterrado del Reino, el hada francesa también irá contigo.- Un par de hadas qué presenciaban el juicio comenzaron a llorar, temblando.- Ya, tranquilos, ya se va, ya se va.-

- _**WHAT!?**_- Gritó conmocionado por la noticia.- ¿Cómo qué ese bloody stupid french fairy irá conmigo?-

- Así lo hemos decidido.- Asintió con la cabeza el juez mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Por el bien de todas las hadas.-

- _**BLOODY HELL!**_- Gritó molesta el hada cejona.- ¿No creen qué la penitencia es aún peor qué el crimen qué cometí? That bastard se lo buscó al pisarme, y ni siquiera se disculpó!-

- Ese es otro cargo, actuar por interés personal.- Le informó el juez.- Nosotras las hadas debemos ver por el bien de los de corazón puro y buenos sentimientos.-

- No ayuden más a las autoras, por favor.- Se dio un golpe en la cara con la palma de la mano.

- Se termina la sesión.- Soltó un martillazo el hada juez y se dirigió a un par de hadas.- Sáquenlo junto al otro.-

Las hadas lo tomaron de los brazos y se lo llevaron arrastrando...

- _**THAT'S UNFFAIR!**_- Gritaba el hada cejona.-**_ ¡VÁYANSE TODAS AL DEMONIO!_**-

Y en las afueras del reino...

- Mon ami!- El hada francesa se acercó con extrema alegría al hada cejona y le abrazó, irritándola aún más.- ¡Espero que a partir de ahora vivamos felices y con mucho, mucho amour!-

Y no soportándolo más, el hada cejona se dio a la fuga...

- **_¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! YOUR BLOODY BASTARD FRENCH FAIRY!_**-

- Oui, oui.- Se rió en voz baja el hada francesa.- Me gustan más cuando se hacen los difíciles.-

Y fue tras del hada cejona, sin saber lo qué les esperaba allá, en el mundo de los humanos...

_*Si ustedes lectores lo desean, este extra puede volverse un** spin-off**, pero **sólo** si ustedes lo desean* _

n.n

- ¡Vuelve a mí, mon cher ami!-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Shut up!**_

- Y aquí esperarán hasta qué llegue alguien por ustedes.- Les advirtió Texas cuando metió a la celda a México como a Islandia.

- Sí.- Contestó un poco nervioso Chema, luego se aventuró a decir lo siguiente.- Tus hermanos te extrañan.-

- Pues si tantas ganas tienen de verme, son perfectamente capaces de venir y hacerlo.- Le respondió molesto y se fue a su oficina.

No muy bien habían pasado 27 minutos, cuando oyó qué tocaban a la puerta...

- Come in.- Dijo sin quisiera molestarse en levantar la mirada al estar revisando algunos papeles.

- ¿Qué onda, Chuy?- La voz alegre del tamaulipeco hizo qué se tensara.- Recibí una llamada de José María, y no dudé en venir en corto. Por cierto, Miguelón y Ramiro te mandan saludos.-

- Guárdate tu palabrería innecesaria, Rafael.- Dejó los papeles sobre el escrito.- Hagamos esto de una vez, sólo paga la multa y lárgate de aquí.-

Le extendió el reporte de la multa, y Tamaulipas se sorprendió al ver la cantidad...

- ¡Ah! ¿Pos qué hizo Chema está vez, Chuy?-

- Subió flores de pita a una camioneta, perdió el control del vehículo qué manejaba en plena carretera, y puso en peligro la vida de un niño qué lo iba acompañando.-

- ¿Nomás por eso?- Y se echó a reír Rafael.- ¡Por Dios, Chuy! Tú sabes bien qué Chema respeta mucho las leyes de tu casa. ¡Y no te hagas! Si cuando eras un huerquillo, te las tragabas a puños.-

- Shut up, stupid!- Enrojecido del rostro, le gritó a su medio hermano por traer a colación otro vergonzoso recuerdo.- ¡Sólo paguen la multa y lárguensen!-

- ¡Ora!- Lo señaló juguetonamente con un dedo.- A mí se me hace qué tú 'tas escondiendo algo.- Se sentó en la orilla del escritorio.- ¿Qué te traes?-

**.~o0o~.**

_**¡Ah, qué Chato éste!**_

- ¡No es justo!- Comenzó a quejarse Emil.- ¡Sólo me usaron en este fanfic para burlarse de mí!-

- Hey, hey, párale, ¿quieres?- Lo detuvo Rut_Lance.- No estuvo tan mal, saliste de protagonista.-

- ¡Pero no me gustan esa clase de papeles protagónicos!- Volvió a repelar.- ¡Exijo mis derechos!-

- ¡Méndigo!- Le gritó DarkLady-Iria.- ¡Ya ni porqué te dimos el papel principal!-

- Y eso qué eres tú quién narra el primer capítulo de_ "Be my mirror, my sword, my shield"_, y aparecerás otra vez con Chema en un nuevo fic.-

- ¿Qué?- Islandia se volvió a ver confundido a Rut_Lance, creyendo haber oído mal.

- Nada.- Dijo poniendo cara de inocente.- Nada. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Bernardo's Big Heart.**_

- Mira, Chato.- Chema le presentaba a la personificación de la ciudad de Houston.- Él es Bernardo Holman.-

El muchacho de piel clara, algo llenito, cabello negro rizado, ojos negros y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no era precisamente lo qué se imaginaba Islandia...

- Good afternoon- Saludó educadamente la Ciudad Espacial.- Soy Houston, mucho gusto, República de Islandia.-

- Good afternoon.- Respodió el nórdico como si nada.

- Bernardo es muy famoso por estos lares.- Le empezó a platicar José María Itzae.- No sólo cuenta con el Centro de Control de Misión de la**_ NASA_**; también es la base del **Texas Medical Center**, la mayor concentración de instituciones de investigación y de salud del mundo, las cuáles son organizaciones sin ánimo de lucro. Y es allí en donde se realizan la mayor cantidad de cirugías cardíacas de todo el mundo.-

- Oh, vaya.-

- Por favor, México, no es para tanto.- Sonrió algo apenado la Ciudad Magnolia.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

- Verás, necesitamos qué nos prestes unos de tus vehículos para poder ir a Corpus Christi.-

- Of course!- Les sonrió nuevamente Houston.- Sólo te encargo qué le repongas la gasolina y qué me la dejes con Brownsville o McAllen, para ir por ella después.-

Sin embargo, Emil sentía algo raro proveniente de Bernardo. Una vez qué se subieran a la camioneta qué les prestaran, Houston los despidió...

- Y no se preocupen, Chema. Si desaparecen, los buscaremos al instante.- Cambió de pronto su mirada, de una tierna y dulce, a una qué daba escalofríos.- Pero si los hallamos muertos, los reportaremos de inmediato.-

- Sí, muchas gracias, Bernardo.- El moreno encendió el motor y se despidió.- ¡Nos vemos!-

Y ya alejados de la presencia de Houston...

- ¿Cómo está eso de qué nos encuentre muertos?- Preguntó molesto el islandés.

- Verás, Emilio, Houston también es conocido porqué está entre las 5 ciudades, que cuentan con más de un millón de habitantes, con la mayor tasa de asesinatos aquí en Estados Unidos.-

Islandia no pudo hacer más qué tragar saliva y secarse el repentino sudor de las manos...

**.~o0o~.**

_**Sentaditos y calladitos, qué la autora va a contarles un cuentito.**_

- **_¡SÍ!_**- Gritaron una vez qué cumplieran su cometido, teniendo lista la sala llena de cobijas y almohadas.- _**¡PIJAMADA!**_-

- Bueeeno.- Suspiró derrotada Rut_Lance.- Si no hay más remedio.-

De pronto, algo salió de entre un montón de almohadas...

-_** ¡HOLA!**_- Gritó emocionado la pequeña micronación.

- **_¡SEALAND!_**- Gritaron las tres naciones.

- No puede ser, ¿otro más?-

En lo qué Rut_Lance intenta calmar la algabaría de monos, DarkLady-Iria decidió tomar el control...

- Oye, tejón amarillo.- Le dijo por teléfono.- Se te escapó un duende mágico, ven por él.-

Y tardó más en colgar, qué el otro en llegar de inmediato...

-_** AH! AH!**_- Jadeaba Inglaterra de tanto correr.- ¿Donde, donde está?-

- Qué bruto.- DarkLady-Iria se cruzó los brazos.- ¿Te viniste por la línea del teléfono o qué?-

- ¡Aún estaba en Texas por culpa de ese stupid git!- Gritó molesto el inglés.

- Hi, England!- Lo saludó la micronación.

- _**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?**_- Lo señaló sorprendido de verlo ahí.

- Supe qué iban a hacer una pijamada entre naciones y vine de inmediato.- Contestó sonriente.

- Bueno, ya qué.- De pronto, a la autora se le ocurrió una idea.- ¡Ya sé! Les contaré el cuento de _"La Bestia de los Ojos Grises."_-

- ¿_"La Bestia de los Ojos Grises"_?- Preguntó Islandia intrigado.- Nunca lo he escuchado. ¿Y de qué trata?-

- Sobre una hada cejona qué le lanza una maldición a un joven qué la pisó y...-

- **_BLOODY HELL!_**- Gritó enojado el británico.- **_¡ESPERO QUÉ NO SE ESTÉN REFIRIENDO A MÍ!_**-

- ¿Ehm?-

- _**¿Y SALGO YO, EH?**_- Preguntó emocionado Dinamarca.

- ¡Claro qué no!-

- ¿Porqué? ¡Yo soy el Rey del Norte de Europa!- Reclamó el dinamarqués.- ¡Yo debo salir en el cuento!-

- **_¡YA CÁLLENSE Y SIÉNTANSE!_**- Gritó Rut_Lance asustando a todos.- **_¡Y DÉJENME CONTARLES EL MUGROSO CUENTO!_**-

- Bien.- Y todos se sentaron en el suelo.

**.~o0o~.**

_**Iggy comes to the recue!**_

Tras recibir la llamada, se alistó lo mejor qué pudo y antes de entrar a la jefatura de policía, suspiró, preparándose para darle la regañada de su vida...

**- _YOU STUPID GIT!_**- Inglaterra comenzó a gritarle cuando Texas lo llevó hasta la celda en donde estaba Estados Unidos.- **_¿AHORA QUÉ HICISTE?_**-

- Let's see.- Jesús Alejandro comenzó a enlistar los cargos en contra de Alfred.- Conducir a exceso de velocidad en una zona de 20 millas por hora, destruir propiedad del cuerpo de policía, destrucción de una institución de gobierno, estacionarse en una área para incapacitados, estacionarse mal, contaminación auditiva y manejar sin usar el cinturón de seguridad.-

-_** WHAT!?**_-

- That's right!- Se echó a reír Alfred, sorprendido de qué Texas fuera muy observador.- _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_-

- **_SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!_**- Le gritó molesto Iggy, más al calcular mentalmente el costo de la fianza.

Después de qué se vaciara un poco la billetera del inglés...

- No puedo creer qué hayas sido tan irresponsable.- Decía Inglaterra murmurando.- Necesito qué me lleves al aeropuerto.-

- Oh, right!- Se subieron a la minivan de Alfred, pero al encenderla, dio reversa y golpeó una patrulla estacionada.- Oh, no.-

-**_ ALFRED!_**- Le gritó molesto británico.- ¿Qué diablos hiciste?-

- Más les vale qué vayan pensando en who comes for you two.- Se tensaron poniéndose azules ambas naciones al oír al ranger.- Do you understand?-

* * *

Y bueno, no queda más qué darles las **_gracias_**, y una disculpa dicho sea de paso, por leer este especial de Extras. n.n

Ya nada más falta un fanfic para terminar la Saga Nórdica, y si han puesto atención, sabrán con quién es el broche de oro. :3

Sé que había dicho qué lo seguiría para publicar sería algo RusMéx, pero estoy tan atrasada con algunas cosa e ideando otras, qué no creo que sea esto posible, a menos claro que sea uno de las tramas en donde la pareja está de incógnito. Pero ya veremos qué pasa :D

Gracias nuevamente, y nos vemos. n.n


End file.
